Lana and Lex and Lana and Callum: Parallel Lives- Complete
by Murray798
Summary: Lana Lang and Lex Luthor were complete opposites at first. However, they had more in common than they knew... Lexana. Once tragedy strikes, Kara tries to set Lana up with Callum, a British actor, an arrangement that Lana initially resents... Calana.
1. Coffee and Horses

**Chapter One**

_Coffee and Horses_

One frozen caramel macchiato… two peanut butter cappuccinos… and three black coffees… all of these items are continually threatening to slide off my tray as I try to hurriedly (yet) carefully walk through the crowded coffee house. It does not help matters that Petunia Pumpernickel (yes, sadly, that is her real name) is glaring at me and waiting for me to make a mistake… even a small one… so that she can fire me. Petunia not only looks like Harriet Oleson from _Little House on the Prairie_, she acts like her as well. Petunia does not live up to her name… I am sure that petunias are much nicer than she is. "Hi, Lana," Clark, one of my best friends says. I smile as I try to locate him in the restaurant. "Over here," Clark smiles and waves me over. I smile in relief as I hurriedly (yet) carefully race over to him while carrying the tray of coffee drinks. However, I focused so much on walking over to Clark that I forgot to watch where I was going. Apparently, someone spilled his or her mango peach smoothie on the ground, a fact that my feet realize too late. As my feet collide with the spilled mango peach smoothie, I slip and fall into one of Clark's friends. The peanut butter cappuccinos and the three black coffees landed on the ground and the frozen caramel macchiato landed on Clark's friend.

"I'm so sorry," I hurriedly apologize as I try to try to stand up; however, I slip again. Clark's friend grabs my arm to keep me from falling. "I'm so…" I awkwardly pause as I finally recognize Clark's friend. "You're Lex Luthor," I worriedly said. Lex Luthor was one of the city's richest, if not the richest, men.

"Guilty as charged," he smiled. "It's like an ice rink in here…"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Luthor," I nervously said. "I will pay for any damages to your clothes and…" I felt embarrassed in my coffee-stained smock, short sleeve white and flowery shirt and blue jeans compared to his black blazer suit and blue blouse.

"This is Egyptian cotton," Lex smiled. "The coffee will not wash out of it…"

"I'm so sorry," I awkwardly apologized. "I promise that I will pay for any inconvenience…"

"I'm kidding," he smiled. I smiled in relief. "Actually, it is to my advantage…" He smiled as he licked some of the caramel macchiato off his finger. "I love caramel macchiato… in fact; it is the reason why I came here…"

"Lana," Petunia sweetly smiled as she walked towards me. "May I see you for a minute, sweetie?" I am shocked for two reasons. First, she always calls me by my last name, not my first name. Second, she never calls me "sweetie." I must be in big trouble or she had a serious change of heart… I am hoping for the latter…

"I have to go," I smiled as I looked at Clark and Lex. "It was nice meeting you, Lex…"

"Same here," Lex smiled. I smiled as I walked towards Petunia, who was standing behind the cash register. "She's really something," Lex smiled.

"Isn't she," Clark smiled.

"Lana," Petunia smiles; however, she angrily frowns the second that Lex stops looking at us. "You're fired," she angrily bellows.

"What," I sadly ask in shock. "Why…"

"You spilled the caramel macchiato on Lex Luthor," she frowned. "The last things that I need are a lawsuit and bad publicity…"

"He laughed it off," I desperately said.

"He'll laugh it off until one of his corporate friends convinces him to change his mind and sue me," she angrily said.

"Please, Petunia," I sadly pleaded. "This was my first day…"

"And your last," she frowned. "Even without the Lex Luthor incident, you proved yourself to be a horrible barista… good day, Lana…"

"Good day," I sadly and angrily said. I resisted the urge to cry, scream at her, or throw my smock at her. Instead, I angrily hung up my smock on her coat hanger stand and I angrily walked out of the coffee shop, letting the wind slam the door behind me.

_One hour later…_

I feel relieved that I am now in my light blue equestrian outfit and puffy white blouse instead of my coffee-stained clothes and my hair bun that was almost becoming undone with each passing chaotic moment in the coffee shop. _The more I can forget about today, the better_… I think to myself as I angrily put on my long and white gloves. As I adjust my fishtail braid, someone walks into the stable. "The stain came out," Lex smiles as he walks towards me in his now stain-free clothes.

"Good," I nervously smile and hope that Petunia was not right about the whole lawsuit thing.

"I could tell that you were not having a good day when I looked at your coffee-stained smock," he smiled as he walked towards me.

"That obvious, huh," I smile.

"Yeah, it kind of was," he smiles as he puts his hands into his jacket pockets. "I'm sorry that she fired you," he sadly said, his demeanor changing from a happy one to a sad one.

"Yeah, well, it was probably for the best," I smile as I walk over to my horse. "We were not getting along that well…"

"Do you know what I propose," he smiles as he walks towards me. "Going over there together… we could have coffees in her shop… that would definitely convince her to hire you again… or, I could threaten her with a lawsuit if she does not hire you… her business is definitely going to go down since she fired a pretty girl like you…" He reaches for my hair; however, I quickly turn away from him. "It was just a suggestion, Lana," he smiles and shrugs. "I asked Clark where I could find you because… I could not stop thinking about you…" He smiles.

"Is that what you tell all of your girlfriends," I ask in annoyance.

"How many do you think I have," he smiled.

"You have a reputation," I angrily said.

"Reputation," he smiles and asks.

"With women," I frown.

"And what kind of reputation would that be," he smiles.

"Let's just say that you are very… open with them," I frown.

"That's a National Enquirer rumor," he smiles and shrugs.

"A rumor that is also on reputable news websites," I angrily say as I get onto my horse.

"Lana, I…" He awkwardly pauses.

"Look, Mr. Luthor," I angrily say. "It's not personal… I just do not think that this relationship is in the best interest of either of us…" I paused. "Good day, Mr. Luthor." As I angrily rode away from him, he frowned after me.


	2. Personal Business

**Chapter Two**

_Personal Business_

I waited for this for weeks. Today, it finally came. A couple of weeks ago, thanks to Clark's encouragement, I filled out an application to purchase the old psychology office that my parents owned. My plan was to renovate it and run it and the manila envelope in my hands was going to decide my future because the current owner of my parents' business was going to send his acceptance or his rejection of my offer. My fingernails excitedly pried open the metal clasps and my hands shook as I pulled the paper out of the manila envelope… and… it was a rejection. As I sadly read the paper, I realized that the Luthor family had purchased my parents' business after they died and that Lex Luthor was the current owner. Thinking quickly, I hurriedly called Lex's office and his secretary answered the phone. "Hello," I worriedly asked. "I need to speak to Lex Luthor… it's urgent…" I sadly waited as she put me on hold.

_One hour later…_

"I'm ready when you are," Lex said in annoyance as he sat down on one of the tables in the psychology office. He had agreed to meet with me at my parents' psychology office; however, he was not a happy camper about meeting me.

"Right," I nervously forced a smile. "First, I would like to start off by thanking you for coming here on such short notice…"

"You can skip the formalities," he frowned as he jumped off the table.

"Right," I nervously smiled. "My parents owned this psychology office and I loved it as much as they did. My parents died when I was a young girl; so, your company acquired the psychology office. Since I am now an adult, I would like to buy the psychology office back and continue my family's legacy… this psychology office has helped so many people turn their lives around," I smiled. "It has helped victims of injustice and has brought peace to the community… it has made the world a better place, Lex," I smiled.

"Mr. Luthor," Lex frowned as he walked towards me. "I'm going to pass on the project," he angrily said.

"What," I sadly asked. "Why?"

"You are thinking of this project solely from an emotional angle, Lana, and not a business one," he frowned. "I can tell you from personal experience that the businesses of emotional business owners fail within a six month time period because the emotional business owners have no long term plan or any kind of financial plan whatsoever…" He paused. "Good day, Lana." As he tried to leave, I hurriedly stopped him.

"But, Mr. Luthor," I sadly said.

"Look, Lana," he angrily said. "It's not personal… it's business… I just do not think that this relationship is in the best interest of either of us…" As he left, I frowned after him.

"That _was_ personal," I angrily said to myself before I hurriedly called Clark. "Clark," I sadly asked. "Could we meet for lunch? I need someone to talk to…" I sadly waited for a response.

_Twenty minutes later…_

Okay… we need to get something straight. It was not my idea to go back into Petunia's coffee shop… trust me, I preferred to be anywhere but here. It was Clark's idea to go back into Petunia's coffee shop… he thought that it would humorously irk her and serve as a not-exactly-dangerous form of revenge. Therefore, we sat across from each other in Petunia's coffee shop. As we talked, Petunia glared daggers at me. "No offense, Lana, but you are not approaching this from the right way," Clark smiled.

"What do you mean," I asked in confusion.

"Lex Luthor is a businessman," Clark smiled. "He's not an associate for Lifetime…"

"Very funny," I mockingly said as I pretended to slap him.

"You need to present him with numbers and figures… demonstrate how this would be profitable for him… do not bombard him with emotional testimonies," he smiled.

"You mean… you agree with him," I asked in shock.

"Of course not," Clark smiled. "However, since you're dealing with the big bad corporate wolf Lex Luthor, you have to figure out a way to disguise yourself before he can disguise himself as your grandma," Clark smiled again.

"Clark," I smiled. "You're a genius… a weird genius…" As Clark smiled, I hurriedly left the coffee shop and I called Lex's secretary. "This is Lana… I called earlier." I paused as the secretary tried to give me the usual secretarial excuses to prevent me from seeing him. "I know that he is a busy man and that he does not have a lot of time, but he will want to hear this… it affects his bottom line," I smiled.

_One hour later…_

"So, you see Mr. Luthor," I smiled as I showed him charts and estimates. "With these suppliers, I pay a flat fee… if my business increases, they receive a bonus. If my business decreases, they do not receive a bonus," I determinedly said. "Psychology practitioners have successfully treated criminals and people with working disabilities… once the practitioners treated these people, these people returned to work, resulting in increased productivity, increased revenue and a decrease in sick or absent days. Instead of letting this profitable space be vacant, you could be using this space as a way to increase your revenue," I smiled.

"Well, Lana," Lex determinedly said. "I am glad that you decided to think about this with your head and not your heart… and I am sure that, with your new plan, you will be able to make a profit… so, I am going to accept your offer."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"On one condition," he frowned.

"What is the condition," I nervously asked.

"I want to be your partner in the business," he determinedly said.

"Deal," I determinedly said.

"I think that this is going to be the beginning of a wonderful partnership," Lex determinedly said as we shook hands. I smiled in relief.


	3. Falling Rain

**Chapter Three**

_Falling Rain_

I was preparing to lock up the psychology office for the night when I happened to notice that Lex's business portfolio was on the counter. I groaned to myself as I walked over to pick it up and I wondered if this was a trap. Was he going to frame me for stealing his precious business portfolio? Was he going to sue me? Was this a well-planned way of getting me to go to his mansion? No… no… I was not going to fall into any trap. I would go to his mansion, say hello, drop the business portfolio off, and say goodbye… it was going to be as simple as that… except… nothing in my life is ever that simple. After I had locked up the office for the night, I walked out to my car in the pouring rain. I put Lex's portfolio on the front passenger seat and I left for his office.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

Something was not right… the gates to the Luthor Mansion were open. The Luthors have always been famously protective of their security; so, they never leave the gates open. Maybe Lex opened the gates for me… no, he would not do that… what if a psychopath or robber baron walked into the mansion before I arrived… I worriedly parked my car, grabbed Lex's portfolio, hurriedly left my car and I ran up to the front door of the mansion in the pouring rain. I hurriedly knocked on the door, but there was no response. "Lex," I yelled worriedly. "Lex!" There was still no response. I started to wonder if this was a dubious plan after all: he was going to give me pneumonia by making me stand out in the freezing and cold rain so that he could reclaim the psychology office space. However, a scream interrupted my thoughts.

"Julian," he worriedly called out. "Julian!" I ran towards the direction of Lex's voice. As I approached the back porch, I saw Clark, who was sadly trying to motion me away.

"Lex," Clark tried to reason with Lex, who, in his soaked suit, looked like he may have been six seconds away from catching pneumonia himself. "It's me, Clark…"

"Get away from me," Lex sobbed as he pushed Clark. Clark almost flew through the glass doors; however, I stopped him.

"I can handle this," I determinedly said to Clark.

"He's dangerous, Lana," Clark worriedly said.

"He's not dangerous to me," I determinedly said. "Let me talk to him… you go get help…" In response, Clark worriedly nodded and hurriedly left. I sat down beside Lex and I hugged him.

"Lana," Lex worriedly said.

"Yeah," I smiled. "It's me…"

"I'm so sorry," Lex, sobbed. "I… I had a nightmare…"

"It's okay," I sadly smiled. "Now, who is Julian?"

"Julian," Lex sadly began. He explained to me that Julian was his baby brother. One day, Lex's mother and father had gone away on a business dinner and they had instructed Lex to watch Julian. "I did at first," Lex sadly paused. "However, I became distracted…" Lex had wanted to play by himself; so, he left Julian for a short time. "I thought… what was the worst that could happen," Lex sadly sobbed. "However, when I came back… Julian had stopped breathing," he sadly sobbed. "When my parents came home, my father… he blamed me for what had happened… and my mother… she fell into depression and she… she died," Lex sadly sobbed. "They did not know… that whatever they did to punish me… I could not feel any worse than I did at the moment that I lost Julian," he sadly said.

"It wasn't your fault, Lex," I determinedly said as I cradled him in my arms. "When my parents died, I blamed myself even though everyone tried to tell me that it was not my fault…"

"Your parents," Lex sadly asked.

"I was four years old," I sadly said. "Nell, my aunt, she owned a flower shop… and my parents were going to go shopping for my birthday; so, they left me with her. You know, she gave me several princess coloring books, a princess dress… even a tiara…"

"Sounds like someone had an obsession with princesses," Lex smiled.

"Embarrassingly enough," I smiled. "Anyway, my parents were about to leave… Nell and I left the flower shop so that we could say goodbye to them… one last time… even though we did not know that it would be the last time," I sadly said. "As my parents waved goodbye to us, a nearby building exploded, killing my parents in the process," I sadly said. "I was inconsolable… Nell, you know, she tried to comfort me and tell me that it was not my fault; however, I felt like it was… if they had not been out shopping for me, they would not have passed away," I sadly said. "People, you know, they understand at first… they treated me like a freak that needed pitying… isn't that so sad… she lost her parents when she was four years old… except I did not need their pity… I needed their comfort," I sadly said.

"The same thing happened to me," Lex sadly said. "They just did not understand what I needed…" He paused in confusion. "Why did you come here again," he jokingly said, trying to lighten the subject. "I am sure that it was not to stop me from striking Clark in my nightmare hysteria… although, thanks to your good timing, I did not injure Clark…"

"Oh," I laughed. "I almost forgot… I came here because of your portfolio… you forgot your portfolio and I came to return it to you…"

"Thanks," Lex smiled. "Let me guess… you stole several secrets of the trade…"

"Definitely," I smiled. "Prepare to be bankrupt by the morning…"

"Will do," Lex smiled. "What do you want?"

"What," I asked in confusion.

"Come on… Everyone has something in life… goals… things that they want to do… what do you want?"

"This is going to sound strange," I laughed.

"Go for it," Lex smiled.

"I've always wanted to be on a windmill," I smiled. "I don't know why… but… I have always admired how free they were… it's very… I do not know… _Anne of Avonlea_-esque… if that makes sense…"

"Sure," Lex smiled, making me laugh. "Anything else?"

"I've always wanted to go to Paris," I smiled.

"Why didn't you go," Lex asked in confusion.

"Because I do not have megabucks to just hop on a plane to Paris… like some people do," I determinedly said.

"Touché," Lex smiled. Suddenly, he looked sad. "Thank you, Lana… a lot of people would not have done this for me…"

"You mean that your never-ending trail of girlfriends would not comfort you in the rain," I sarcastically asked.

"The girlfriends of this shallow playboy refuse to spend any time in the rain," Lex sarcastically said. "Believe it or not, I did mean it when I expressed my gratitude," he sadly smiled.

"You're welcome," I sadly smiled. "Now, I think that we better go inside before we both die of pneumonia at our young ages…"

"Agreed," Lex smiled as we left.


	4. Windmills and Paris

**Chapter Four**

_Windmills and Paris_

It was going to be simple. Lex wanted to thank me for helping him last night; so, he invited me to a picnic. I soon found myself sitting with Lex in front of one of the oak trees on his mansion lawn. "You know," I smiled. "You did not have to throw me a picnic to thank me for last night…"

"It wasn't about last night," Lex smiled. "I wanted a peasant to taste caviar…"

"It's a little too rich for my blood," I smiled. "Honestly, Lex, everyone does what I do for people…"

"I can tell you from experience that they don't," Lex frowned.

"They should," I sadly said.

"You know, Lana," Lex smiled. "You're different… you're _special_…" As he hugged me around the waist, I awkwardly stood up.

"Thank you for lunch… I really should be going…" As I tried to leave, Lex stopped me.

"I did not ask you here just for the purpose of eating," Lex smiled as he led me over to a windmill.

"I…" I smiled as I looked at it. "I can't, Lex…"

"Why can't you," Lex smiled. "Lana, you've accomplished so much… a windmill is just icing on the cake…"

"Okay," I smiled as I climbed onto the windmill. Lex followed me.

"How do you feel," Lex smiled as I stretched my arms out as if I was flying.

"Free," I smiled.

"You know," Lex smiled. "So do I…" I smiled in response as both of us freely stood on the windmill, looking towards the cloud and sun… feeling freer than both of us have ever been.

_The next day…_

I woke up to a call from Lex. "Hello," I drowsily asked as I answered the phone.

"Pack your bags," Lex happily said. "I need you to go with me to a business conference today…"

"Is something wrong," I worriedly asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Lex determinedly said. "The board needs both of us to be there and I told them that I would not disappoint them… I am sorry… I know that it is last minute…"

"The board," I jokingly said. "Of course…"

"I'll see you later," Lex happily said.

"Bye," I said as I hung up the phone.

_One hour later…_

When I arrived at the airport, Lex was happily waiting for me with a bouquet of roses in his hands. "Do you always give a bouquet of roses to your travel companions," I sarcastically asked.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you, but, I did it to surprise you," he smiled. "Lana, you are going to Paris… not for business, it is going to be for your own enjoyment." He gave me the bouquet of roses.

"Lex, I can't," I said in a panic. "What about the business?"

"I'll look after it while you're gone," Lex smiled. "I wanted to thank you for everything that you did for me…"

"For the thousandth time," I smiled. "You don't have to thank me…" I giddily smiled as I looked at him. "But thank you…" I happily hugged him.

"You're welcome," Lex smiled. "Lana, your destiny lies beyond that of a simple small town life… you're destined to do greater things…"

"I…" I awkwardly pulled away from him. "I should be going," I smiled.

"You don't want to miss your flight," Lex smiled.

"Bye," I smiled as I walked away from him. Lex smiled after me.


	5. Witch's Brew

**Chapter Five**

_Witch's Brew_

_Three days later…_

I smiled, pondering what I should do next, as I walked through the beautiful sight that was Paris. "Enjoying yourself," Lex smiled and asked me as he walked towards me.

"Lex," I smiled in shock. "You're here…"

"Well, I had to make sure that you were spending my investment wisely," he smiled.

"Oh, I've been wasting every cent," I smiled.

"I'm sure," Lex smiled.

"In all seriousness Lex, this is amazing," I warmly smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled. "I always knew that your destiny was meant for greater things…" We moved closer to each other… too close.

"I always wanted to check out this café," I awkwardly said as I motioned over towards a neighboring café. "The food looks amazing…"

"It is," Lex awkwardly said.

"Great," I smiled as I walked towards the café. Suddenly, I felt faint and I passed out.

_Several hours later…_

I found myself in front of a boiling pot of water on the stove. I did not remember putting a pot of water on the stove or even thinking about cooking pasta or rice; however, I realized that someone else inhabited me besides me. I looked down and realized that I was in a ridiculous off-the-shoulder black dress. To my horror, I began to ponder the possibility that my inhabitant was a witch… Suddenly, Lex called my cell phone. My inhabitant smiled as she saw his picture on the phone and she and I hurriedly left.

_Later…_

When my inhabitant and I arrived at Lex's mansion, he was beautifully playing the piano. I tried to say something; however, my inhabitant stifled me. "I worried about you," he said as he stopped playing and walked towards me. "You left Paris to go home long before your vacation was supposed to end… I hope that it was not due to something that I did…"

"You could never do anything to upset me," my inhabitant smiled. Uh, yeah, he could… actually… "Except for the fact that you stopped playing the piano… I want to hear you play the piano for the rest of my life; so, I decided not to kill you…" My inhabitant smiled as she walked towards him.

"That was awfully generous of you," Lex cautiously said. "Lana, I'm going to get you some help…"

"No," my inhabitant angrily said as she stopped him. "I want to hear you play the piano for the rest of your life… and I am going to make sure that you do…" She, as me, touched his arm. In response, Lex walked over to the piano and rapidly played it until his hands bled. My inhabitant smiled as she walked towards the piano; however, the photo of Clark and Lex on the piano caught her attention. "I'll be back," my inhabitant hurriedly smiled as she and I left. Shortly after I had left, Clark raced into Lex's mansion in a panic.

"I tried to call you," Clark breathlessly said to Lex. "You wouldn't answer my calls…"

"Tell me to stop playing the piano," Lex breathlessly said as he continued to play the piano at a rapid rate.

"Stop playing the piano, Lex," Clark worriedly said and Lex stopped playing the piano. "What happened," Clark asked in concern.

"Lana is in danger," Lex breathlessly said. "She was acting weirdly… dressing weirdly and she did something to me that made me play the piano continuously…"

"I'll find her," Clark said in concern as he hurriedly left.

_Later…_

My inhabitant was trying to kill Clark in his apartment. "I hate to destroy you," my inhabitant smiled. "However, I have Superman…"

"Superman," Clark asked in confusion. "I have never even heard of a Superman before…"

"Not for long," my inhabitant smiled.

"Lana," Lex sadly said as he raced into Clark's apartment. "I know that you are in there somewhere… come back to me," he sadly said.

"Lana is gone," my inhabitant smiled. "And you're never getting her back…"

"Yes, you will," I smiled as I overtook my inhabitant, ridding myself of her. "You saved me, Lex…"

"You saved yourself," Lex sadly smiled in relief.

"I'm just glad that you're not trying to kill me anymore," Clark smiled and laughed, making Lex and I laugh.


	6. The Christmas Dream

**Chapter Six**

_The Christmas Dream_

Lex later told me about a dream that he had had involving Christmas and me. This was the dream…

_"Dad, wake up!" Lex woke up in confusion as a young boy named Alexander jumped on him to wake him up._

_ "Someone's eager to get a Christmas tree," I smiled as I woke up and turned to look at Lex. Lex looked shocked at the sight of my pregnant belly._

_ "Lana, you're…"_

_ "Pregnant with our second child," I smiled and asked._

_ "What," Lex asked in shock._

_ "Mom," Alexander said as he walked towards me. Suddenly, a woman with a knee-length black skirt, a black and long-sleeve sweater jacket, and a white blouse with a white pearl necklace walked towards us._

_ "Lex," she sadly smiled._

_ "Mom," Lex sadly said as he raced out of bed. "Mom…" He walked over to her and hugged her, sadly crying. _

_ "This does not have to be just a dream, Lex," Lex's mother smiled. "This could be your life… if you make the right choices… Lana could be your wife… you could have Alexander as your son with a second child on his or her way," Lex's mother smiled. As Lex looked at her in confusion, she disappeared._

_ Later…_

_ I smiled as Lex uneasily carried Alexander to the car. "You look like you have not done this a million times before," I smiled._

_ "It sure feels like it," Lex uneasily said as he struggled to put Alexander in the car seat. As he tried to buckle the car seat, he accidentally cut his thumb, making both of us laugh. _

_ "Okay," I smiled. "You're just pretending that you do not know what you are doing in order to humor us…" As I kissed him, Lex looked at me in shock. "Okay," I smiled. "Let's go get a Christmas tree before Alexander throws a riot." I smiled as I got into the minivan._

_ "Minivan," Lex said in confusion. He shrugged and got into the minivan._

_ At the tree lot…_

_ "This smells great," Lex smiled as he inhaled the scent of the pine trees. "I've never been here before…" I looked at him in confusion. "I mean, it feels like I've never been here before," he quickly said._

_ "Naturally," I smiled. "You were not here for most of your young life. As a kid, you had to deal with the tacky and fake plastic pink trees that your father insisted for getting for the mansion and the office…"_

_ "How… how is my father," Lex awkwardly and sadly asked._

_ "You don't remember," I asked in confusion. "Are you okay? Did you hit your head," I worriedly asked._

_ "No… I just feel better when you say it," he sadly said._

_ "Your father cut you off for marrying me because he did not think that I was good enough for you," I sadly said. "He did not want you to marry a peasant," I tried to joke; however, Lex looked saddened. "His secretary does send us a Christmas gift…"_

_ "Which she purchased," Lex sadly said. "I know that the secretary is the only person in the Luthor family that buys Christmas gifts…"_

_ "She's not the only one," I smiled at Lex. "If it helps, your father will not be in business much longer… thanks to you helping Chloe with her tell-all book about the Luthor business."_

_ "I did that," Lex asked in confusion._

_ "I never thought you would," I smiled. "You said that you were sick of her ding-donging you…" I paused. "I am so grateful that you did," I smiled._

_ "This one," Alexander smiled as he ran in front of us._

_ "You like that one, huh," Lex smiled as he ran with his son. "Yup, that's the one," Lex smiled as they looked at the tree. "It's perfect," Lex simultaneously smiled sadly and happily._

_ "You know," I smiled as I walked towards him. "Speaking of your helping Chloe, I wanted to give you something," I smiled as I pulled something out of my purse. "Clark's father wanted to give this to you, but he did not have the chance…" I smiled as I pulled the Good Samaritan award out of my purse._

_ "Clark's father wanted me to have this," Lex asked in shock. "I thought that he hated my guts…"_

_ "You changed and you became the best man that you could be," I smiled. "In fact, Clark's father said that you were the best man that he knew… and I could not agree more," I smiled._

_ "I love you, Lana," Lex smiled._

_ "I love you, Lex," I smiled as we kissed. Suddenly, time froze as Lex's mother walked towards him._

_ "I've never been happier, mom," Lex sadly and happily smiled at her._

_ "You could be this happy in your real life if you make the right choices," she smiled. Suddenly, she disappeared. "Mom," Lex sadly asked._ Suddenly, Lex woke up and he sadly and happily smiled.


	7. The Safe Room

**Chapter Seven**

_The Safe Room_

I would have said that my trip to the Luthor mansion was going to be simple; however, at this point in my life, I realized that nothing that involved the Luthor family was ever going to be simple. "Let me guess," I smiled as Lex drove through the entrance to the Luthor mansion. "You wanted to make sure that I was okay since my witchy inhabitant tried to kill you…"

"Actually," Lex smiled. "I wanted to arrest you for bodily harm and attempted manslaughter…"

"Funny," I smiled as Lex parked his car on the round Luthor driveway.

_Five minutes later…_

"And this," Lex sadly smiled as he walked me into a velvet colored room. "This was my brother's nursery.

"Oh my gosh," I sadly smiled as I walked over to the silver baby mobile that had pink and crystal butterflies hanging from it. "This is beautiful," I smiled as I gently touched one of the butterflies.

"So was Julian," Lex sadly said as he walked over to the crib and touched it. "If I ever got married and had children, I wanted them to be in his nursery…"

"Oh," I nonchalantly said as I stopped touching the butterfly. "You wanted to get married? Lex Luthor the famous playboy," I smiled and laughed.

"It's shocking, isn't it," Lex smiled. "I've thought of it on occasion," he smiled. "What about you? Did you ever think of tying the knot?"

"To hang myself," I smiled and asked.

"No," Lex laughed. "To get married…"

"From time to time," I smiled as I walked towards him. As we started to become too close to each to each other… _yet_ again… I awkwardly backed away from him. "I need to go," I awkwardly said. "I have a full schedule of appointments today…"

"Right," Lex awkwardly said. "I don't want to lose money on my investment…"

"Bye," I awkwardly said as I hurriedly left him. Lex quickly tried to follow me; however, two police officers stopped him.

"Mr. Luthor," one of the police officers determinedly said. "You need to evacuate it… there has been a threat on your life…"

"I think that my state of the art security system would have warned me about that," Lex suspiciously said. "Just let me check it before we take any drastic measures…" As he tried to walk away from them, they held him at gunpoint.

"It's a little late for that," the police officer sternly said. Suddenly, Lex hit both of their faces, making them drop their guns and Lex hurriedly ran into his safe room. The police officers ran over to the safe room door and they hurriedly tried to knock it down.

"You're not going to get me," Lex taunted. "I'm safe in here…"

"I'll find a way to get you out of there," the police officer sternly said as he hurriedly left.

"So, you convinced Clark to help you with your Secret Santa mission," I smiled as I talked to Chloe through my headset. "Good job, Chloe," I laughed as I drove further and further away from the Luthor mansion. Suddenly and out of nowhere, a police car, whirling and sounding its lights, pulled up behind me. "Chloe, I have to go," I quickly said as I removed the headset. _I was not speeding_… I thought this as the officer got out of his car and walked towards my car. "Is there a problem, officer," I forced a smile and asked. _Duh… Lana… there has to be a problem… why else would a police officer stop you?_

"You're under arrest," the police officer determinedly said. "You have to tell me everything you know about Lex Luthor…" _Something was wrong…_

"You didn't read me my rights," I suspiciously said. "You're not a real police officer…" As I stepped on the gas to get away from him, I felt the sting of a sharp needle in my neck and I passed out.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

I woke up to the sound of the "police officer" yelling for Lex to come out of the safe room. "Come out, Mr. Luthor," he angrily said. "I kidnapped your lover girl…"

"Don't be ridiculous," Lex smiled as he walked out of the safe room. "She's not my lover girl…" He quickly sedated both of the cops; however, as one of the cops fell, he hurriedly shot Lex. Lex and I escaped together into the safe room.

"I think that you can tell Lana your secret," Chloe smiled as she talked to Clark.

"Chloe," Clark worriedly said. "The more people I tell, the more people I put in danger…" Suddenly, Chloe's phone rang.

"Hello," Chloe asked as she answered the phone. "We'll be right there," she worriedly said.

"What's wrong," Clark asked in concern.

"Lana's car was abandoned," Chloe said in concern.

_Five minutes later…_

As Clark arrived at the site of my car, he found that a police officer was investigating it. "There's a GPS in her wheel," Clark said in concern to the police officer before he hurriedly left. Suddenly, the sheriff's phone rang.

"Hello," the sheriff asked in concern as she answered her phone. It was a concerned neighbor that was next to the Luthor family, reporting that she could hear the security alarm. In response, the sheriff hurriedly hung up and she called one of the police officers, who reported that everything was fine at the Luthor mansion… although, the police officer sounded a little nervous; so, the sheriff decided to go to the Luthor mansion to make sure that everything was okay. The other officer had greatly increased the heat in the secure room as I started to work on Lex's wound. Lex and I saw through the security video footage in the secure room that the sheriff had arrived bringing us some hope. However, the other police officer quickly shot her.

_At the newspaper office…_

Chloe and Clark tracked the GPS number back to the police officer and they realized that the police officer was at the Luthor mansion. They hurriedly left.

_Back at the mansion…_

"Hey, sleepy head," I sadly smiled to a drowsy Lex even though I felt like passing out myself. "You have to stay awake…"

"I was just thinking about what it would be like to have a full head of hair… like Clark has," Lex smiled. "Have you ever noticed Clark's hair or have you ever thought about what it would be like if I had his hair?"

"I can't say that I have," I smiled. "I guess I just took Clark's hair for granted," I smiled, making both of us laugh.

` "I have," Lex smiled. "I've imagined what it would be like to have a full head of hair…" He paused. "Did you ever wonder why I lost my hair?"

"I can't say that I have," I smiled.

"I was running through the cornfields when I was a kid and something fell on me that burned my hair off," Lex sadly smiled.

"That must have hurt," I sadly smiled.

"It did," he sadly smiled. He paused. "Did you ever have any… feelings for Clark?"

"I never had any feelings for Clark," I determinedly said. "He was like a friend to me…"

"Did you have feelings for anybody else," Lex curiously asked. In response, I was silent. "Sometimes, silence is more telling than words," Lex smiled and he looked like he might sleep.

"Come on," I worriedly smiled. "You have to stay awake…"

"Being asleep is better… sometimes," Lex smiled. "You were in my dream last night…"

"Let's keep the safe room PG-rated… please…" I smiled.

"It wasn't like that," Lex smiled. "You were my wife… we had a kid and we were going to have another kid on the way… and we went shopping for a Christmas tree…"

"So, it was a nightmare," I smiled.

"Not at all," Lex smiled. "In fact, you were the best part of it…" Suddenly, he fainted. In response, I panicked and I quickly communicated to the corrupt police officers via the security video.

"You have to help Lex," I angrily said. "He's dying…" I paused. "We'll come out of the safe room if you help him."

"Deal," one of the police officers smiled. I picked up Lex and I carried both of us out of the safe room.

"We have to hurry," Clark worriedly said to Chloe. "These police officers are sadistic psychopaths… they kill people… especially rich people… for the fun of it." Clark hurriedly left for the mansion. When he arrived there, he found the sheriff and Lex.

In the meantime, I had taken both of the corrupt police officers out to an abandoned warehouse that was about a mile away from the Luthor Mansion. "I'm going to explode this place, which will explode the mansion in the process because of the distance between them," one of the officers smiled. "That way, no one will question my story…" In response, I hurriedly hit the other police officer over the head with a dislodged pipe. As the other officer and I started to fight, the first officer figuratively and literally dropped the bomb.

"Lex," Clark said in a panic as he hurriedly picked him up. "I'm going to take you to a hospital… where's Lana?"

"She took the fake police officers to an abandoned warehouse to save me," Lex worriedly and breathlessly said.

As time started to run out on the bomb, the corrupt police officers hurriedly left. As Clark hurriedly raced into the warehouse, he saw the bomb and me. As the bomb went off, Clark hurriedly got both of us out of there, saving both of us in the process. The bomb subdued the police officers.

_One hour later…_

Real police officers arrested the fake police officers and I visited Lex in his hospital room. "Who decided to leave you alone with the bad guys in an abandoned location," Lex asked in concern.

"It was my idea," I smiled. "I saved your life because you saved mine," I smiled.

"I've always told you the truth, Lana," Lex smiled. "And I always will…"

"We'll always be friends, Lex," I smiled.

"Always," Lex smiled and we hugged each other.


	8. Terms of Engagement

**Chapter Eight**

_Terms of Engagement_

I quickly wrapped my light blue and white scarf around the neck of my dark blue winter coat before I headed out of my apartment. "Congrats, Senator Lana," a crowd roared from beneath the balcony of my floor.

"How did this happen," I smiled as I quickly raced down my apartment stairs. When I was working at the coffee shop, I had started a miniature campaign; however, with the salary that Petunia was giving me, the campaign was so small that nobody had heard of it.

"Mr. Luthor recommended you highly," one of the audience members said.

"Lex," I said in shock. "Is he here?"

"No," the audience member said in confusion. "Why?"

"I'm going to bring him here," I determinedly said. "This was his doing… after all…" I hurriedly left.

_Later…_

When I arrived at the Luthor mansion, I found that Lex was sadly sitting in a chair. "Post traumatic fake police disorder," I jokingly asked. In response, he said nothing. "Hey," I sadly smiled as I walked towards him. "Thank you… again… for your help. I just feel like I do not deserve everything that you did for me…"

"You do, Lana," Lex sadly said.

"Why didn't you come tonight," I sadly asked. "I hope that it was not something that I did that upset you… that drove you away…"

"No, Lana," Lex sadly smiled as he got up from his chair. "You did not do anything wrong… you're… you're perfect…"

"I'm not perfect," I smiled.

"Lana, I did not come tonight because… I worried that you did not feel the same way about me that I did about you…"

"What do you mean," I asked in confusion.

"Come with me." He led me out the doors to the outdoor porch and he hurriedly got down on one knee. "Lana," he smiled as he held out a ring. "You are the nicest… kindest… sweetest…"

"All of those were theoretically the same thing," I nervously joked.

"Valid point," Lex smiled. "However, all of those words describe you…" He smiled again as snow started to fall on us. I looked at him nervously. "Will you marry me, Lana," he nervously smiled.

"I…" I worriedly paused. "I have to go, Lex…" I hurriedly and worriedly raced back into the mansion.

"Lana," Lex worriedly said as he raced after me. "Lana, wait!" I worriedly stopped. "What's wrong," he asked in concern.

"The psychology office… Paris… the election… you just did all of those things so that I could become another one of Lex's girls," I angrily said.

"No… no," Lex sadly smiled. "I do not have ten girlfriends… that's just a National Enquirer rumor…"

"Even if it is," I sadly said. "I lost my parents, Lex, and I already took risks by letting myself become friends with Clark and Chloe… I cannot lose anyone else, Lex," I sadly said.

"You won't," Lex sadly smiled. "You won't… I'm not going anywhere." He smiled as he stroked my cheek. "Lana," he smiled. Suddenly, he kissed me. In response, I hurriedly slapped him and Lex abruptly backed away, rubbing his aching jaw.

"I'm so sorry," I awkwardly said. "I did not mean that… I… I have to go…" I hurriedly left.

"Lana," Lex said in concern after me. "Do not leave in a hurry tonight… the roads are too icy…" However, I did not listen. I hurriedly got into my car and I sped away from the Luthor mansion. Lex hurriedly got into his car and he hurriedly sped after me. When I saw that his car was following me, I stepped on the accelerator; however, I did not see the patch of black ice that was shortly ahead of me. Suddenly, my car hit the ice, making it go towards a ditch. I tried to steer it away from the ditch; however, I was too late as my car landed in the ditch. Lex pulled over his car on the side of the road and he hurriedly left his car to help me. He hurriedly opened my car door, unbuckled my seat belt, pulled me out of the car and carried me, in my unconscious state, to a nearby hospital.


	9. Mark Antony and Cleopatra

**Chapter Nine**

_Mark Antony and Cleopatra_

_The next morning…_

I was walking along the sidewalk when I happened to see the paparazzi magazine in one of the newsstands. The magazine had pictures of Lex carrying me away from my car, Lex and I at the airport before I left for Paris, Lex and I in Paris, Lex and I at the coffee shop and Lex and I at my stable (all of these pictures just happened to be on the front cover). The caption of the magazine stated the dubious belief of the magazine that I was the next "Lex girl." I hurriedly bought one of the magazines and I left for Lex's mansion.

_Later…_

As I walked into Lex's mansion, Lex smiled. "Just in time," he happily said as a woman pushed a movable coat rack full of clothes that green bags covered. "For tonight's Halloween ball, I figured that we better coordinate costumes because I am going to go as Mark Antony and…"

"So," I angrily said as I gave him the magazine. "I'm the next 'Lex girl…'" I paused as he looked at the magazine. "Paris… the psychology office… rescuing me from the accident… that is what all of this was about…"

"No," he sadly said. "As I told you last night, that is not what this was all about… but I think that I do know what this is about," he sadly said. "You're scared… that's why you're running. Lana, I understand that… I really do… after I lost Jerry, I did not want to risk losing someone else…but life is about taking those risks. If you do not take those risks, you do not live because you will be lonely and alone… and that is not a life."

"I need to go," I angrily said as I walked towards the costume woman. "Send these costume back… I won't need them tonight." As I walked, out of the mansion, the costume woman looked at Lex in confusion and Lex looked at her in concern.

_One hour before the Halloween ball…_

When I went outside to get my mail, I discovered that one of the costumes from the costume woman was in the mail. I groaned until I discovered the note that Lex had left on the costume.

_Lana,_

_ You are the first, the only and the last 'Lex girl.'_

_ Love,_

_ Lex_

I smiled and laughed to myself as I hurriedly took the costume into my apartment.

_One hour later…_

I nervously walked into the ballroom of Lex's mansion in my sleeveless and white toga-like dress, a gold Egyptian-style helmet head crown bedecked with jewels (who knows how much that thing cost?) and my gold sandals. As I walked past the costumed guests, the caterers, and the one-hit wonder boy band of the month. Lex, in red armor and red sandals, looked shocked and happy to see me. "You came," he smiled.

"I figured that Mark Antony would be lonely without his Cleopatra," I smiled at him through my fake eyelashes.

"He was," Lex smiled.

"What," I sarcastically smiled. "His Mark or Lex girls could not keep him company enough?"

"As he told you before," Lex smiled. "There's only one Mark or Lex girl…" Suddenly, we found ourselves bombarded with white flashes from paparazzi cameras.

"They're looking at you," I nervously said.

"No," Lex smiled. "They're looking at you…" I nervously smiled at him.

"You know," I smiled. "I've been thinking… and spending the rest of my life with playboy Lex Luthor may just not be such a bad thing after all…"

"What are you saying," Lex smiled.

"I'm saying… yes, Lex," I smiled. "Yes, I will marry you…" I kissed him and for that moment, the costumed guests, the caterers, the one-hit wonder boyband and the paparazzi and their cameras disappeared… it was just… us.


	10. Invasion of Privacy

**Chapter Ten**

_Invasion of Privacy_

The newspaper headline had shocked me. SUPERMAN?… As I read the article, my phone buzzed. Thinking that it must be from Clark or Lex regarding the article, I quickly picked up my phone; however, what I saw shocked me. Someone had sent me a picture of me reading the newspaper article. In a panic, I hurriedly called Lex. "Lex," I worriedly said. "I think that someone has broken into my apartment…"

"I'll be right there," Lex worriedly said. "The security team is coming with me…" I decided not to show him the picture because I did not want him to worry about me and I decided not to show him the article because I did not want him to worry…

_Later…_

Lex's security had looked my apartment over and they could not find anything. "You're just worried about the paparazzi going after the next 'Lex girl,'" Lex reassuringly smiled; however, I still looked worried. "I'll cancel my business trip so that I can be here with you…"

"No," I determinedly said. "I am not going to risk your business just for the sake of annoying paparazzi…"

"Are you sure," Lex worriedly asked.

"I will see to it that you go on that business trip," I determinedly said.

"I'm not going," Lex worriedly said. "Not while you're in danger… I want you to stay with Chloe in her apartment. I will set up my security guards there…"

"Okay," I determinedly said. "I'll crash with Chloe for a while." I hurriedly left.

_Later…_

"This was the photo that I was sent," I said as I showed Chloe the photo. "I did not tell Lex because I did not want him to worry; however, someone obviously was in or close to my apartment…"

"It could just be a desperate and low-level paparazzo," Chloe worriedly said.

"Yeah," I frowned as I looked at the photo. "What if it is not?" Chloe looked at me worriedly in response and I decided not to tell her about the newspaper article… she must have already known about it because she did not question me about what I was reading…

_Later…_

When Chloe arrived at Clark's apartment, she found that he was sweeping his apartment. "You're doing your chores at normal… human speed," Chloe said in shock. "Doesn't that take more time?"

"I've had the strange feeling that someone has been watching me all day," Clark said in concern. "That is why I chose not to use… my abilities…"

"You're not the only one being watched," Chloe said in concern as she showed him the photograph. "I tracked the phone number on this text and a desperate and frequently unemployed paparazzo sent the text. "Jimmy can help us find the paparazzo…"

"Why don't you ask him," Clark smiled.

"Because we broke up," Chloe frowned in annoyance. Clark sadly looked at her in response. "Lana was reading the newspaper article about you, Clark… let me just say that she is coming dangerously close to discovering your secret…" She looked at Clark in concern.

While Chloe was visiting Clark, I noticed that her computer was on the coffee table. I quickly looked around to make sure that no one was near the apartment… including Chloe… and I quickly searched for Clark and Superman on the computer. One of the search results was a file labeled CK. I tried to click on the file; however, Chloe's computer reported that Chloe had password-protected the file… Chloe was smart for the likes of me… too smart. I quickly but gently closed her computer in frustration. Suddenly, I heard a noise. I hurriedly left Chloe's apartment and I quickly walked down the steps of the apartment building to investigate. A wrapped present was on the table in the lobby. As I looked at the label on the present, I realized that the present was for me. I fearfully opened the present to find a nightgown in the box… a nightgown like the one that Naomi Watts wore as Ann Darrow in the 2005 _King Kong_ remake… that is a little personal… too personal. Suddenly, I noticed that there was a note in the box. The note stated that the sender wanted me to wear it to my funeral… which was going to happen due to his actions. In a panic, I tried to quickly escape the apartment building; however, I was met with several bright and white camera flashes that came from obnoxious paparazzi. As I screamed, they screamed, "Lana! Lana! Hey, Lana!" I hurriedly went back into the building and closed the door behind me.

"Come with me," Brady, the head of Lex's security, quickly said as he led me back into my apartment.

"What's going on," Chloe asked in confusion as Mack, another one of Lex's security guards accompanied her into her apartment building. "I don't know why, but I suddenly feel like a celebrity," she tried to joke; however, she looked worried.

Clark had gone to see Jimmy at the newspaper office. Before Clark could even state why he was at the newspaper office, Jimmy sadly looked at him. "Look, Clark, I'm not going to do anything that would disrupt your relationship with Chloe," Jimmy sadly said.

"What relationship," Clark smiled and asked.

"You mean… you and Chloe are not dating," Jimmy asked in shock.

"Not even close," Clark smiled. "We're just friends, Jimmy… which is why you might think about getting back together with her," he smiled. "Actually, Jimmy, I did not come here just to talk about Chloe… I need you to find out information about a paparazzo for me," Clark smiled.

Lex had seen the photo of the paparazzi scaring me on the front page of _The National Enquirer_. What else? The caption stated that this photo was only available on _The National Enquirer_. "She's my fiancée, Brady," Lex angrily said. "She's my true love… you have to protect her… or else… I do not want any more paparazzi incidents, do you hear me," Lex said as he finished giving Brady an earful.

"Yes, sir," Brady awkwardly said. "I'm sorry, sir… it will not happen again."

"It better not," Lex frowned. "Now, listen, I want you to take Lana to my mansion…"

"That is the first place that my stalker would look," I angrily said as I entered into the room where Brady and Lex were. "Lex, I have to go to a place that my stalker would never suspect… Clark's apartment." I worriedly looked at Lex.

_Later…_

Brady and Mack, the guard that had accompanied Chloe, escorted me into Clark's apartment. "You can sleep in the guest room," Clark said, seeming dazed by the security guard façade.

"I was planning on it," I awkwardly said.

"We're going to make sure that the apartment is secure," Brady said before he and the fellow guard hurriedly left.

"Make yourself comfortable," Clark awkwardly said. "I'm going to cook dinner in the kitchen…" He left.

"I plan on making myself comfortable," I said to myself. I hurriedly left to snoop in Clark's room. As I opened his closet, I found the Superman costume in the closet. I looked at it in shock until my phone rang, distracting my thoughts.

"I will always find you," a scratchy and distorted voice said. Honestly, it sounded like a fifth-grader making a prank call. I even relaxed at the thought until I noticed the blood that was slowly seeping under the door.

"Brady," I nervously called out. There was no response; so, I slowly opened the door. As I opened my door, I saw that Brady was dead on the floor… the blood was from his slashed neck. I tried to run; however, I slipped on his blood and fell down the stairs of the apartment building.

_Later…_

As I slowly woke up, I realized that I was in a hospital bed with Clark by my bedside. "She's fine," the doctor said to Clark. "We can move her to the old and rarely visited wing of the hospital to make sure that she will be safe…" Mack nodded in response and the doctor sedated me. My world became blank yet dark again…

_Later…_

Clark and Jimmy had located the apartment of the paparazzo and they had discovered a thumb drive that was full of pictures and information regarding me. Clark looked at the computer screen in shock as he saw several photos of me snooping around in his room… especially the picture of me finding the Superman costume.

_Later…_

I slowly woke up from the sedative in the old, dusty and dark wing of the hospital to the sound of my cell phone ringing. As I fearfully and slowly picked up my cell phone, I relaxed as I saw that it was Chloe, and not my stalker, calling me. Suddenly, a paparazzo came out of nowhere and started to take several pictures… the white and bright flashes of the camera bombarding and blinding me. I hurriedly left my hospital bed and tried to run; however, the paparazzo kept stopping me. Clark arrived, seemingly out of nowhere, and he pushed the paparazzo across the room. Mack, coming seemingly out of nowhere as well, hurriedly left with the paparazzo telling Clark and me that he would take care of him. "Are you okay," Clark worriedly asked as he helped me to my feet.

"Considering the events of the week, I'm just dandy," I sarcastically said. Suddenly, we heard a gunshot, making us jump. Mack sheepishly and worriedly walked back into the room.

"I had no choice," he said. "He was hiding a weapon on him… I had to shoot him," he sadly said.

_Later…_

Mack had taken me back to the mansion. "Lex was feeling under the weather," Mack said as he walked into the main room, where I was. "So, he will not be joining you for dinner…"

"That's too bad," I sadly said. "Thank you for protecting me."

"Lex should have always been by your side during the ordeal," he determinedly said as he walked towards me. "He should still be with you now… even if he is under the weather…"

"Well," I uneasily smiled. "I'm going to go fix something to eat with Lex's staff…" I tried to walk past him; however, he hurriedly stopped me.

"I sent Lex's entire staff home so that the incoming blizzard would not trap them here," he determinedly said.

"That was nice of you," I smiled, more at ease.

"It's something that you would do," he smiled. "Lana, you're good and kind… you are not like Lex's other girlfriends…" He frowned as he walked towards me and his black hair and black suit appeared sinister in the moonlight. "Lex does not deserve you…"

"Don't say that," I angrily said. "Lex does not have any other girlfriends and he does deserve me…"

"He does not," Mack angrily said. "I should know… I watch you every day…" He paused.

_I watch you every day_… I realized that he was my stalker as he said this. _Play along… escape…_ I told myself.

"I need to save you, Lana," he sadly said.

"You're right," I sadly said. "You do need to save me from Lex… I did not know what I was getting myself into…" Mack sadly smiled and he walked towards me to comfort me; however, I quickly grabbed a glass and blue vase and I smashed Mack's head with the vase. I ran into my bedroom and I tried to find my cell phone; however, I could not find it. I tried to use the landline; however, Mack had disconnected the landline. Suddenly, Mack broke into my bedroom; so, I escaped out of my bedroom window.

Chloe and Clark had discovered a photo of another celebrity at a different location… and the paparazzo had taken the photo at the same time that my stalker had taken the photo of me. "He can't be in the same place at the same time… he was not Lana's stalker," Chloe said in shock.

"I need to call Lex," Clark said in a panic.

Meanwhile, Mack had chased me to the roof of Lex's greenhouse and we were fighting on it in the snow. Suddenly, the roof caved in, making both of us fall. Mack fell to his death; however, Lex caught me just before I hit the ground. We sadly smiled at each other as the snow fell on us. "How did you do it," I smiled and asked. "You're always watching over me," I smiled.

"And you're always watching over me," Lex smiled and we sadly smiled at each other.

_The next day…_

"What should I do about Lana investigating me," Clark had asked Chloe.

"Lana risked her life to protect the photograph of the newspaper and the newspaper; so, she is loyal to you, Clark," Chloe smiled.

"Clark," Jimmy said as he walked into the room. "Why did you leave me alone at the office of the paparazzo? Were you trying to pin the blame on me," he asked in annoyance.

"Thank you for helping me out," Clark smiled. "And now, I think that I should give you and Chloe some time to talk," he smiled before he hurriedly left.

"You know," Jimmy smiled to Chloe. "Clark is not so bad…"

"True," Chloe smiled. "However, he is not you…" In response, Jimmy earnestly smiled at Chloe and they kissed and got back together.

"Why did you choose Clark's apartment as your hide-out spot," Lex worriedly asked me.

"I had to trust my instincts, Lex," I determinedly said. "I made the right choice…" Lex looked at me doubtfully. "As I told you before, Lex, I do not have any romantic feelings for Clark…"

"I trust you, Lana," Lex smiled before he walked away from me. After he had left, I was shocked to discover that the newspaper and the photo of the newspaper were gone.

_Later…_

Lex had gone to talk to Clark about our upcoming wedding. "Why can't you come, Clark," Lex sadly asked in confusion. "We want you to…"

"I can't," Clark sadly said. "It's too complicated…"

"Clark, it's a wedding," Lex smiled. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"Okay," Clark uneasily said. "I'll come."

"Great," Lex smiled as he left; however, Clark still looked worried.


	11. Promised Wedding

**Chapter Eleven**

_Promised Wedding_

_Lex's dream…_

_Lex was standing by my hospital bedside as both of us happily looked at the sonogram of our baby. I was in a hospital gown and my hair was in a loose bun with a couple of loose strands hanging down from the bun. As I happily smiled at him, Lex smiled at me; however, he frowned as he noticed that our doctor was smugly frowning at him. "The baby is not yours," the doctor smiled. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my gut and I doubled over in pain._

_ "Lex," I screamed as a cloud of fire engulfed me._

_ "Lana," Lex screamed in concern._ Lex hyperventilated as he hurriedly woke up from his nightmare.

_The dream of Clark and me…_

_Lex and I were standing at the altar and smiling at each other. I was in a strapless white wedding dress with a gray bow belt on the waist. A veil was on my head, red lipstick was on my lips and a pearl necklace surrounded my neck. Lex was wearing a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt, a silver tie and a purple tulip on his suit jacket. As I said my vows to him, he grimaced in pain as blood started to seep from his chest. To my horror, I realized that someone had stabbed him through the heart. "I'm so sorry, Lana," Clark sadly said in a panic as he raced towards us._

_ "How could you," I sadly said._

_ "I tried to save him… but I could not," Clark sadly said._

_ "You're Superman," I sadly said. "You save everyone… and you could not save my husband," I angrily asked him. Suddenly, I hurriedly removed the dagger from Lex's heart and held it to my own heart._

_ "Don't, Lana," Clark said in a panic._

_ "I'm sorry, Clark," I sadly said as I stabbed myself in the heart. "I loved him," I sadly said before I cried out in pain to a saddened Clark before I took my last breaths._ Clark and I hyperventilated as we hurriedly woke up from our nightmare.

Chloe nervously walked into the church where the wedding was going to be because she had a feeling of uneasiness regarding the wedding. Her uneasiness continued as she started to arrange flowers in the church.

Clark grew uneasy as he picked out the suit that he was going to wear to the wedding out of his closet. His uneasiness grew as he tried to find cufflinks.

_Later…_

Clark did not want to have a negative impact on our wedding due to his Superman persona; so, he was planning to go to work. However, he received a call from Chloe, stating that she had accidentally locked herself out in the cold basement of the Luthor mansion. Clark hurriedly left to help her and, using his Superman abilities, he hurriedly removed the door and quickly put it back in its place so that no one would know. "Br…" Chloe shuddered as she hurriedly left the cold basement. "It was freezing in the basement… although, I doubt that you can call _that_ a basement… it was refurnished to look like a condo," Chloe smiled.

"I should go," Clark awkwardly said as he tried to leave; however, Chloe quickly stopped him.

"Why are you going," Chloe asked in confusion. "Lana and Lex are your friends, Clark… they will be hurt if you do not come…"

"It is better if I do not come," Clark sadly said. "They will be hurt if I do come…"

"So," Chloe sadly said. "You're willing to save them; however, you aren't willing to be there for them?"

"Enough, Chloe," Clark sadly said as he hurriedly left. Chloe sadly looked after him.

_Later…_

Contemplating Chloe's words, Clark hurriedly left for the mansion. He found me in the study, where I was writing a letter to him. "Lana," he said in a panic. "There is something that I have to tell you… I need to tell you the truth about why I could not come to the wedding…"

"It's okay, Clark," I smiled. "I understand… I know that you are Superman," I smiled. "And I'm not afraid of someone injuring or killing me because I am your friend… our friendship is worth more than that…"

"I can't take that risk," Clark sadly said as he hurriedly left.

_Lex's dream…_

Lex was happily looking at a sonogram of our child when the child suddenly turned and glared at Lex through its red eyes. Suddenly, the sonogram burst into flames. Lex hyperventilated as he hurriedly woke up. He decided to go to my apartment to find me.

_Later…_

I was sadly standing by the fireplace when Lex walked into the room. "You know," he smiled. "I'm starting to strongly think about eloping…"

"I'm going to meet Chloe to get ready for the wedding," I hurriedly and awkwardly said before I hurriedly left.

"What if she's having second thoughts," Lex sadly asked himself. "What if he still thinks that I am Lex Luthor… the playboy?" Suddenly, Lex's phone rang. "Hello," he worriedly asked. As he listened to the caller, he angrily frowned. "Meet me in the basement of one of my warehouses," he angrily said.

_Later…_

As Lex waited in the basement of one of his warehouses, a cloaked figure walked towards him. "My name is Brainiac," the figure smiled. "I am targeting the friends of Superman…"

"I don't know the identity of Superman," Lex determinedly said.

"You do," Brainiac smiled. "You just do not realize who it is yet… anyway; I think that your lovely bride would make a great addition to my gallery of dead victims…"

"How much money do you want," Lex sadly and angrily asked. "I'll pay you anything you want to keep her alive…"

"I'm not in this business for the money," Brainiac smiled. "I'm in it for death…" In response, Lex punched him. Lex continued to beat him until Brainiac supposedly fell dead. Lex hurriedly hid the body, nervously washed his hands of the blood from Brainiac and he hurriedly put on his tuxedo. Chloe, in a strapless purple dress and her hair up in a bun, uneasily knocked on the door of the warehouse.

"We're waiting for you," she nervously said. "The ceremony was supposed to start ten minutes ago…"

"I'm sorry," Lex forced a smile. "I was unavoidably detained…"

"Good," Chloe smiled. "Lana was starting to worry that you would not show up…"

_My dream…_

As I dreamed about a time that Clark had saved me, I hurriedly woke up in confusion. I walked over to a scrapbook and I hurriedly pulled an article about the incident out of the scrapbook and read it in confusion. I sadly walked over to my fireplace. Suddenly, someone walked into my apartment. I suddenly remembered that I left the door open. "You know," Lex smiled as he walked towards me. "I'm starting to strongly think about eloping…"

"I'm going to meet Chloe to get ready for the wedding," I hurriedly and awkwardly said before I hurriedly left. As I left, my aunt arrived.

"I'm so happy for you, Lana," she smiled as she hugged me; however, I looked at her sadly. "What's wrong," she asked in concern.

"I'm just…" I paused. "I'm worried about the wedding. I'm having nightmares about it and one of my best friends refuses to come to the wedding… and I need to know the truth…"

"You need to resolve any doubts that you have about the wedding before you marry Lex," my aunt determinedly said. "You have to be able to commit fully to Lex without any doubts… it is not fair for you or for Lex to enter the marriage with doubts…"

_Later…_

As I walked with Chloe through the church, Chloe was checking off last-minute wedding details. "Okay… so… flowers are done… caterers are ready for the reception…" She paused as she noticed that I was half there. "And the aliens are going to invade the reception at 5 P.M.," she joked.

"Fine," I worriedly said.

"Okay, what's wrong," Chloe worriedly asked. "You looked like you did not sleep at all last night…" I looked at her worriedly, confirming her beliefs. "I'll help you, Lana, whatever it is…"

"I just…" I smiled as I thought of something. "I forgot Lex's present… it's in the basement of his mansion…"

"You hid it in his basement," Chloe smiled and laughed. "Wow… are you sure that he did not find it…"

"The Luthors rarely go to their basement," I smiled. "It's figuratively and literally beneath them…"

"Okay," Chloe smiled as she hurriedly left. I secretly followed her.

_Later…_

As Chloe walked into the basement, I hid myself from her view and I hurriedly locked the door behind her. I know that it was wrong… however, I was going to save her if Clark did not. I looked on in shock as Clark arrived, used his abilities, saved Chloe, and they talked about me… this confirmed my suspicions.

_Later…_

Chloe led Lex to the altar, where he worriedly stood by me. As Lex and I exchanged our vows, we worriedly looked at each other. Suddenly, I realized that Clark was standing in the back of the church. He worriedly looked at me and I worriedly looked at him; however, thankfully, the ceremony went off without a hitch… except for the obvious hitch.

_Before the reception…_

Lex smiled at me; however, someone suddenly stabbed him through the heart. "Lex," I cried out in concern as Brainiac removed the dagger from Lex's heart. I caught Lex as he started to fall. "Lex," I sobbed as I hugged him.

"I… I love you, Lana," he sadly said.

"I love you," I sadly sobbed as he took his last breaths. Suddenly, a panicked Clark entered into the room and Brainiac disappeared.

"Lana," he sobbed. "Lex…"

"You didn't save him," I sadly and angrily said as I stood up to face Clark. "Why didn't you save him?"

"I tried to," Clark sadly said.

"You saved everyone else," I sadly said. "And you did not save my husband… Lex…"

"Lana," Clark sadly said.

"I loved him, Clark," I sadly and angrily said. "And you… you did not save him," I sadly and angrily said as I hurriedly left him.

"Lana," Clark yelled after me in a panic as he tried to race after me.

"Taxi," I desperately called out as I held up my hand to stop a taxi. A taxi stopped and I hurriedly got into it and left. I turned around and sadly and angrily looked at Clark through the back window of the taxi. Clark sadly looked at me in response and I turned away from him as I started to sob in the taxi.


	12. Second Wedding Attack

**Chapter Twelve**

_Second Wedding Attack_

_Six months later…_

The thought suddenly hit me that an abandoned warehouse may not have been my best hideout choice as I heard slow and deliberate footsteps approaching. _Attack first… think later…_ my tutor had told me that repeatedly until it was ingrained in my brain. Following his advice, I hurriedly kicked the intruder's side. The intruder yelled out in pain as he still tried to continue towards me. In response, I kicked his face and he yelled out in pain again and backed away from me. As I finally recognized him, I felt very guilty. "Jimmy," I asked in shock.

"Lana," he smiled. "That is the last time that I sneak up on you…"

_Five minutes later…_

I smiled as I walked towards Jimmy. "So, you came here to invite me to your wedding to Chloe," I smiled. "Does Clark know that you did this?"

"Let's just say that he knows as much about me as he does about you," Jimmy smiled. "Everyone thought that you went on vacation… except… most vacations do not include hiding out in abandoned warehouses and training to become an assassin…"

"I found out that Brainiac communicated through this place," I sadly said.

"So," Jimmy sadly said. "You came here for revenge…"

"I'm hoping to get more than revenge," I smiled. What I had said was not funny; however, I was chuckling at the site of Jimmy in a makeshift assassin costume that was green with yellow lining… it even had a hood. I thought that I looked silly in my long-sleeve and black assassin costume…

"He could have set a trap for you," he sadly said. "To get you here…"

"For all I know, he may not even be alive," I angrily said. "He probably has minions or henchmen at his service… I'm just… trying to stop him from hurting Clark…"

"Why would he want to hurt Clark," Jimmy asked me in confusion. "I mean, I know that Clark reports on Superman, but…" He paused. "I can help you, Lana," he sadly said. "With whatever you need help with…"

"If you help me, you will be indirectly hurting Clark," I sadly and angrily said. "Clark would never take revenge on anyone…"

"Right now, you sound exactly like Clark," Jimmy sadly said.

"If both of us truly want to live up to all we can be… we should start acting more like Clark," I sadly said. Jimmy sadly smiled as he started to walk past me. Out of nowhere, tears started to fill my eyes; however, somehow, I managed to successfully keep them back. "Jimmy," I suddenly said. "How is Clark doing?"

"He's the best man and he's giving Chloe away at our wedding," Jimmy sadly said. "You can always come to our wedding to see how Clark is doing…"

"I wish that I could, but I cannot," I sadly said. "You and Chloe are perfect together, Jimmy," I sadly smiled. "But Clark and I… I cannot come… it's way too complicated…"

"Chloe, your best friend is getting married and both of us would love for you to be there," he sadly said. "Nothing is complicated about that…" I sadly looked at him in response. "What would Clark do if he was in your shoes," he sadly asked. "You just said that you wanted to be more like him…" In response, I sadly looked at him.

_Several hours later…_

I watched from a distance as Chloe and Jimmy happily danced at their wedding. From their view, I probably looked like a shadow… or a silhouette. I nervously adjusted my sleeveless and black dress. _Who wears black to a wedding?_ I thought this to myself as Chloe happened to look in my direction. "I don't believe this," Chloe happily laughed. Jimmy looked in my direction and smiled. "Lana, you're back," Chloe giddily said as she raced towards me and hugged me. I giddily smiled and hugged her back; however, my smile turned sad as I saw Clark, who was sadly looking at me.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

I had retreated up the steps of Clark's barn. Suddenly, my phone buzzed and I looked at it to see a text that asked me if Superman believed me. As I texted the sender back, Clark sadly walked up the steps. "I'm glad that you came because Chloe and Jimmy are happy," he sadly said. "However, I'm not happy…" In response, I sadly put down my phone and sadly looked at him through my swept bangs. My adventure had also involved trimming my long hair into a curled, wavy and shoulder-length configuration with swept bangs. "I take it that you were not planning this," he sadly said.

"No," I sadly said. "Someone talked me into coming…"

"Who did that," Clark asked as he walked towards me. I sadly looked at him. "You don't have to say that I've inspired you to come back…"

"During my time away, I happened to hear about Superman saving several people," I smiled. "I could not be prouder of you, Clark.. it's your destiny…"

"So… that means that you do not regret leaving," Clark sadly asked.

"It was difficult for me to leave; however, I am glad that I did. It made me stronger, Clark," I sadly said. In response, he looked saddened. "Clark, I never should have blamed you for not being able to save Lex… I understand now that you can't save everyone…"

"I can't save anyone," he sadly said.

"That's not true," I determinedly said. "Clark… you made a big difference on the world. I was just upset and not rational at the time…"

"Sometimes, I think that I should have done the same thing to you that I did to Chloe," he sadly said. I looked at him in concern. "I erased all of her memories of my Superman persona…"

"Clark, I know that you hid your true nature from me to protect me; however, I am now happier than I have ever been… thanks to your secret," I sadly said.

"It ruined your life, Lana," Clark sadly said. "You do not have to sugarcoat it for me…"

"Clark, before I knew about your secret, I was at the mercy of society's actions and everything I did was because of you and Lex," I sadly said. "Thanks to you, I've been able to make my own impact… my life is better because of your secret." We sadly looked at each other for a moment as the audience cheered for Chloe and Jimmy to kiss. We smiled and clapped as Chloe and Jimmy kissed and we retreated down the stairs to see Chloe and Jimmy cutting their cake. We clapped with the rest of the audience; however, I noticed that Clark was looking at the punch bowl in concern. I looked at him in confusion until I realized that the punch bowl was rippling. Suddenly, the roof shook and the power went out briefly. The roof shook again and the power went out again. I looked up at the roof in concern. Suddenly, a spiked and scaly creature fell through the roof and the power went permanently out. As the creature and the roof fell, a sharp plank of wood from the roof cut my leg, making me cry out in pain and fall down. Clark raced over to me in concern. "I can handle this," I sadly said. "Go… help the others…" Clark sadly nodded in response and he hurriedly left. He rushed towards the creature and tried to punch it; however, the creature pushed him through the second floor balcony. Clark crashed through a balcony, through a desk, and a substance, which Clark was allergic to, fell out of the desk, and became open as it crashed. As Clark grimaced and meekly cried out in pain, I gasped in concern and looked towards him. I weakly crawled over to the broken balcony and I climbed up the broken balcony to the second floor. I hurriedly grabbed the substance and I put it back in its box and closed the box. I weakly helped Clark up and he looked at me in apprehension and concern.

"Chloe's been kidnapped," one of the wedding guests informed us as he hurriedly climbed up the broken balcony. Clark and I looked at each other sadly.

_Several hours later…_

I was sitting on a hospital bed in a hospital gown when Clark walked into the room. "Did you find Chloe yet," I sadly asked.

"No," he sadly admitted. "However, I'm doing my best to help her…" He paused. "The doctors have heavily sedated Jimmy and they are transporting him to one of the top surgeons in the country," he sadly said. I sadly groaned in pain as a response. "Hey," Clark sadly said as he touched my arm. "Are you okay?"

"Clark, you cannot help me anymore," I sadly said. "You have better things to do than staying here with me…" I paused. "Clark," I asked. Clark nodded in response. "Why did Chloe have to go through this," I sadly cried. "Why do all of us have to go through all of these horrible things?" In response, Clark sadly hugged me.

"I promise you, Lana," he sadly said. "We will find Chloe and we will rescue her from the creature…"

"What will happen if we can't get her back from the creature," I sadly asked.

"I'm going to go find her," Clark sadly said as he hurriedly left. Tears filled my eyes as a doctor came in and started to put antiseptic cream on my leg.


	13. Hypnotized

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Hypnotized_

_Jimmy and Chloe-For the Future…_ the white wedding banner with purple lettering was torn and hanging down. Plastic cups and silverware, tables and tablecloths were all over the floor. One of my feet narrowly avoided stepping on shattered glass as I walked across the barn floor. Suddenly, I stopped as I came across Chloe's bouquet. The once hopeful bouquet of summer flowers had become ragged and depressed. Tears filled my eyes as I picked up the bouquet. Suddenly, I felt an abrupt whoosh of air and I knew that Clark just ran into the barn. "Lana," he said in a panic. "I've looked everywhere… I cannot find any trace of Chloe or her kidnapper monster…"

"The creature," I said in concern. "What the heck was it?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Clark admitted in concern. "However, I think that Brainiac might have sent it…" In response, I looked at Clark sadly. Brainiac was a sadistic being that would stop at nothing to hurt Superman… "I think that the creature should have kidnapped me, not Chloe, if it was going after Superman, though," Clark sadly said.

"Brainiac might have had the creature kidnap Chloe to hurt you," I sadly cried. "Clark, he knows that anything that he would do to your best friend would hurt you a lot more than anything that he could ever do to you…" I paused. "Clark, I tried everything that I could do to make this the happiest day of her life…" In response, he sadly hugged me.

"It wasn't your fault," he sadly said.

"Nor was it yours," I sadly said.

"I promised you, Lana," Clark determinedly said. "We will find Chloe and we will bring her back…"

"Okay," I determinedly said as I backed away from the hug. "I'm going to go to the psychology office… Chloe has had many sick and twisted clients; so, she should have a lot of information on them there… in case one of her clients helped Brainiac…"

"I can do that, Lana," Clark abruptly said as he tried to stop me. "Go home… get some sleep…" In response, I looked at him in annoyance.

"Clark, I know that I left and I know that you do not trust me; however, we have to work together," I sadly said as I walked towards him. "Chloe needs _our_ help… both of us need to work together." Clark and I hugged one last time before I sadly left.

_Many hours later…_

As I hurriedly spread out all of the files in Chloe's psychology office on her desk, I felt a whoosh of air. "Clark," I asked in concern. As I looked up, I jumped and abruptly stood up. A woman with shoulder-length blonde hair stood before me. She was wearing a long-sleeve red leather jacket with matching red pants. Under the jacket, she was wearing a sleeveless white top with a yellow shape that looked like a cross between the sun and lightning.

"I apologize, Lana," the woman smiled as she walked towards me. "It was not my intention to scare you…"

"Have we met before," I asked in confusion because I honestly did not recognize her.

"No," she smiled. "I know you from my studies in the future…"

"I promise you," I smiled understandingly. "I will get you some help; however, I'm dealing with an emergency right now…"

"You're searching for Chloe Anne Sullivan Olsen," the woman determinedly said. "You're worried because of her kidnapping…"

"Why do you know all of this," I angrily asked her as I walked towards her. "Did you kidnap her?"

"No," the woman sadly said. "However, I know that your friend… Chloe… she is not what she once was… Brainiac has possessed her and he is using her as his host…" She sadly paused. "I came here to ask you to convince Clark that I have to kill Chloe…"

"I would never ask… or even request… that Clark take a life," I angrily said. "How could you even suggest that?"

"Lana," she said in concern. "If you allow Brainiac to live on in Chloe, he will kill every single human being on this Earth…"

"Clark and I will find a way to save Chloe and stop Brainiac at the same time," I determinedly said.

"Lana," she sadly said. "I came here because I thought that you… more than anybody… would understand and do the right thing. I know about your history of tragedy… you are a legend where I come from… you have given up so much to help Clark," she sadly smiled. "And you are known for so much more than your tragedy… you are known for what you were able to do in spite of your tragedy…" She sadly smiled as she looked at me. "You still have not told Clark what you did when you left or why you came back…"

"You're reading my mind," I said in a panic.

"Lana," she determinedly said as she walked towards me. "If I know you as well as I think I do, I know that you will do the right thing… you will kill Chloe," she sadly said. In response, I looked at her in concern.

_Many hours later…_

As I tried to search for Chloe on the psychology office computer, I felt a whoosh of air. I looked up in concern; however, to my relief, I saw Clark. "Lana," he said in a panic. "Brainiac has possessed Chloe and there are these people from the future that believe that the only way to stop Brainiac is to kill Chloe…."

"I know," I worriedly said. "A She-Ra look-like visited me today and she seemed to know a disturbing amount of information about Superman and his friends…"

"Irma," Clark asked in concern.

"Oh, so that's her name," I sadly smiled. "She did not exactly give her identity in so many words…"

"I worry that her theory may be correct," Clark sadly asked. I looked at Clark in anger and confusion. "Lana, I have done everything in my life to protect my friends; however, this time, I'm putting the protection of one of my friends in front of the protection of the Earth… isn't that being selfish?"

"I must have been gone longer than I thought," I angrily said. "Clark, my friend, would never say something like that… he would never go against his morals and beliefs… the old Clark would figure out a way to save both Chloe and the world…" Suddenly, the computer beeped, indicating a power surge. "There's a power surge," I worriedly said to Clark. "I pinpointed it at the newspaper office," I said in concern.

"That does make sense," Clark worriedly said. "Brainiac loves publicity and information… and the newspaper office has plenty of both…" He paused. "Stay here," he worriedly said before he hurriedly left.

"I have to warn the others," I said to myself in a panic. I hurriedly threw on a trench coat over my outfit before I left.

_Later…_

As I walked along the rainy and muggy streets of the city, I panicked when I realized that most of the people were staring at computer and television screens in complete hypnosis. Suddenly, I noticed a mother and her little boy, happily and obliviously walking. "Don't look at any computer or television," I ordered in a panic as I waved my hand towards them. "Don't walk any further! No! Turn around and go home!" The mother and the boy looked scared; however, they followed my instructions and went home. I hurriedly raced back to the psychology office.

_Later…_

As I tried to use my computer to search for Chloe, the Brainiac hypnosis symbol came over the computer and I became hypnotized as a result. The part of me that was still there silently reprimanded myself. When I finally feel like a hero, I become the damsel in distress again… Darn… Suddenly, the symbol disappeared and the pink circle with white lettering symbol for the psychology office started to spin around on the computer. Snapping out of my hypnosis, I looked at my surroundings in confusion.

_The next day…_

Irma smiled as she looked at a photograph of Clark and me that was in Clark's apartment. As I opened the apartment door, I was stunned to see her. "Irma," I smiled. "Uh… where's Clark…"

"Repairing the barn," Irma smiled; however, she looked embarrassed.

"Irma," I understandingly said. "I understand why you thought that you had to kill Chloe… you were trying to do the right thing…"

"No," she determinedly said. "Killing is not the right thing… thanks to you and Clark, I understand that now… and that is my first rule… never take a life under any circumstances," she smiled.

"You know, I was wondering," I smiled.

"You wanted to know how the rest of your life was going to go," Irma smiled.

"I cannot help wondering," I smiled.

"Well," Irma smiled. "I'm not going to spoil it for you, Lana, but I can tell you this… you will lead a great life and your destiny will be all your own…" I smiled at her in response.

_Later…_

As I walked to the barn, I noticed that Clark was looking at a ring as he stood on the barn porch. "Clark Kent… budding jewelry collector… who knew," I smiled.

"Oh, definitely," Clark smiled. "Actually… this is a gift from Irma… a time travel ring… however; I cannot travel to the future… Irma did not want to spoil things for me…" He smiled and paused. "Did she tell you anything about your future?"

"No," I smiled. "She did not want to spoil things for me…" I paused. "However, I do not believe that Irma's belief about our futures is entirely accurate… in her future, Chloe would not be alive right now," I sadly said. "I believe that we write our own destinies… with each action we take," I smiled.

"What will we write next," Clark smiled. I smiled in response.


	14. Origins

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Origins_

"Okay, kiddos," Brainiac smiled as he directed two of his favorite stars, Naomi Peterson and Callum Covington. Naomi had curly blonde hair and she was in a sleeveless pink dress with a white shawl draped over the dress. Callum had brown hair and a matching brown and tweed suit to match. "Whisper sweet nothing in each other's ears… loud music will drown out your words; so, say whatever you want to… make me proud…" He paused as he walked towards the camera operator. "Okay, one… two… three… action!"

"How's your husband," Callum asked Naomi as he pretended to say romantic things to her. A fan generated fake wind behind them.

"Good," Naomi pretended to say romantically. "What about you?"

"Nope," Callum smiled. "I'm too busy for that…"

"That's the excuse that all of us use for the paparazzi," Naomi romantically smiled. "What about the truth?"

"I have not found anybody yet," Callum smiled.

"You know," Naomi pretended to romantically smile. "There are plenty of fish in the ocean…"

"Yes," Callum smiled. "However, I haven't found the right one…" They pretended to kiss.

"Cut," Brainiac triumphantly smiled and yelled out. "That was great, kids…" He paused. "Well," he smiled. "Both of you are ready for the premiere tonight; however, I am not… so, I will be back in two shakes…" He hurriedly left.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

Naomi and Callum had been sitting on a wooden box prop for fifteen minutes and they were getting worried about Brainiac. "He said that he would be back in two shakes," Naomi said in concern. "Unless he meant fifteen minutes when he said two shakes," Naomi tried to joke.

"I don't think he did," Callum said in concern. "We better go check on him…" They hurriedly got off the box and walked into the set, where they saw that Brainiac had just killed Larry, Naomi's husband.

"No," Naomi tearfully yelled out in a panic. "Larry!" In response, Brainiac looked up and smiled at them.

"Naomi," Callum said in a panic. "We have to go… we have to leave…" He hurriedly pulled her out of the set.

_Meanwhile…_

I was hurriedly walking to the escape ship that Clark had found. I hurriedly adjusted my sleeveless black top, my long-sleeve black leather jacket and my black pants. As I snapped the silver buttons of my leather jacket together, I thought about what had happened the last few days. Davis had transformed into his beastly alter ego and had killed Chloe. Jimmy had transformed into a beast and had gone after him to a secluded island… and… now… Clark and I were going after them. I wiped away the tears from my eyes as I walked onto the ramp leading up to the ship. Suddenly, I thought that I heard the white drawer of the ship closing. The drawer was big enough to hold a human being; however, Clark and I did not have time to chase our stowaway(s) off the ship. Even if it was Brainiac, he would find himself isolated on the ship and we would outnumber and overtake him. I raced into the kitchen where Clark was. He was working away, hurriedly writing something on a tablet. "Clark," I said in a panic. "I believe that we have a stowaway… or two…"

"That's impossible," Clark worriedly said. "I secured every area of the ship…"

"No," Callum worriedly said as he and Naomi walked into the kitchen. "It's true… I apologize for any inconvenience… we're only stowaways because, like you, we had to escape from Brainiac…."

"How do you know Brainiac," I worriedly asked.

"He deceived us," Naomi sadly said. "He was directing a movie that we were in… and… he… he killed my husband… we ran so that we would be safe… and… once we defeat him, we will reimburse you for any charges, I promise…"

"I… I would like to speak to Clark for a minute… alone," I determinedly said.

"Of course," Callum worriedly said as he and Naomi left.

"Clark," I worriedly said. "How do we know that we can trust them?"

"Lana," Clark said in shock. "A lot of people do not trust us right now… we have to stick together… it is better that we form trusting friendships with them so that there is no hostility between us… so that they do not try to attack us…"

"Attack first, think later," I said in a panic. "That is what my mentor told me…"

"Your mentor," Clark asked in confusion.

"We should attack them before they can attack us," I worriedly said.

"They've had plenty of time to attack us," Clark determinedly said. "If they were going to attack us, they would've by now…"

"Clark," I said in a panic. "They're actors… that's their job… they act… Brainiac could have sent them here to act and gain the upper hand over us…" Suddenly, I heard someone close a book and I nervously turned around. Callum was standing behind me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well… Mrs. Luthor," he sarcastically said. Naomi cringed as she walked back into the kitchen.

"I don't think you're being honest with me," I angrily said. "So, you'll have to excuse my behavior…"

"Speaking of that," Clark worriedly said. "Lana, I do not think that you have been honest… you left and then you just show up… I think that you have some explaining to do…" I worriedly looked at Clark and sighed.

"You're right," I sadly said as I sat down at the wooden table. "I haven't been completely honest with you…" I paused. "My taxi driver turned out to be an assassin working for Brainiac… he drove me to an abandoned and closed nursing home, where he made me change from my wedding dress into a long-sleeve light blue shirt and blue jeans… to decrease the chance of me being recognized…" I paused. "He then wanted to film a video that would have had me saying to you that…"

_"Tell him that you're disappointed in him," my kidnapper said as he held a gun to my head. "Tell him that you want him to stop being Superman forever…"_

_ "I would never tell Clark that," I angrily said. "Tell your boss that I don't care if he tries to kill me… he already took my true love away from me…"_

_ "We will force you to cooperate," my kidnapper angrily said as he angrily walked me over to a van. "We're going to take you to a 'safe' location…"_

_ "Yeah… right," I said as my kidnapper forced me into the van. Thinking quickly, I grasped my stomach. The one thing that nobody wants to deal with… including kidnappers… is vomit. "I'm… I'm feeling sick to my stomach… please give me that wastebasket," I said as I pointed to a small and white wastebasket. As my kidnapper hurriedly handed the basket over to me, I, using my opportunity, hurriedly kicked him. I hurriedly opened the back van doors and I jumped out of the van. Hurriedly, I ran to a local and abandoned gas station. The gas station was dark blue and murky and it did not look like it had been cleaned for a long time; however, I did not care as I noticed the silver and steel scissors that were on the dirty white sink. I angrily picked up the scissors and cut my long hair until my hair was in a short and messy bob._

_ Fifteen minutes later…_

_ I had raced into a supposedly abandoned warehouse because I had noticed that a fire was brewing in there that could shield me from this cold night. As I walked towards the fire, I noticed that several of the windows were cracked or broken. "Discovered my hideout, eh," a man that was sitting by the fire, said. "Let me guess…" He turned around to face me and his scruffy and blonde appearance shone against the fire. As he scratched the stubble on his chin, I tried to guess his age… he was probably middle-aged… 40-something…_

_ "This may sound strange, but I need your help," I awkwardly said. "I need to be stronger…"_

_ "Stronger," he laughed. "I can't do that for you… you have to do that for yourself…"_

_ "I would," I said. "Except I don't know how…" He looked at me._

_ Fifteen minutes later…_

_ Why did I ask for his help? I thought this to myself as the steel and hot bars burned my skin. He was trying to increase my pain tolerance, but it was not working. "I… I can't do this," I desperately cried out as my arms quickly removed themselves from the bars._

_ "Yes, you can," the man angrily said. "You're not the only person that lost their true love, you know…"_

_ "How do you know," I asked in shock._

_ "Because I lost my true love as well," he angrily said. "And I shut myself off from the world… I don't want you to make that same mistake, Lana… you're still young and you have a lot of living to do…" He sadly paused. "Don't make the same mistake I did," he sadly said. "Don't give up your life to isolate yourself in an abandoned warehouse… you won't be living at all if you do that… you have to let go of your past life and become a new person…"_

_ "I can't," I sadly cried._

_ "Well…" He sadly paused. "You're right… I guess you can't…" In response, I angrily put my arms back on the bars. Even though I was in severe pain, I kept going and the man smiled._

_ "Now," I determinedly said. "What did you say about waterboarding?"_

_ Two days later…_

_ I was waiting for the man to put me through another training exercise; however, he did not. "Well," I suddenly spoke up. "Isn't there more?"_

_ "No," the man smiled. "I want you to leave… get out of here… and live your own life…" He paused as he removed the leather jacket off his back. "Here… take this… so that you will remember me and your time here…"_

_ "I won't forget," I smiled._

_ "You better not," the man smiled. We hugged before I left. Even though I did not think that he would admit it, I could see the tears filling up in his eyes…_

"Lana, I'm so sorry," Clark apologetically said. "I did not know that you were through all of that…"

"I'm sorry, too," I sadly said. "I should've told you…" I frowned as I noticed that Callum and Naomi were still standing there.

"Uh…" Callum awkwardly paused. "I think that we should go…" He and Naomi hurriedly left…

"Would it make you feel better about them if I did a background check," Clark smiled and asked me. I nodded in response.

_One hour later…_

I walked back into the kitchen. I had changed into a long-sleeve light blue shirt, blue jeans and I had pulled my hair back into a ponytail to make myself more comfortable. "Did you find anything yet?"

"Yes," Clark smiled as he showed me profiles on Callum and Naomi on his computer. "Both of them are Academy Award winners…"

"That actually does not make me feel better," I frowned.

"This might," Clark smiled. "Tons of volunteer work… children's hospitals… both of them are strong environmentalists… charity volunteers… and both of them donate a lot of money to charity… and Callum is a pilot."

"So, he could be a fighter," I worriedly said. "Brainiac may have cooked up the good stuff about them… but… they… they seem decent…" I especially focused on the photo of a smiling Callum in his pilot uniform. Clark smiled in response.


	15. Beach Walkers

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Beach Walkers_

_They seem decent…_ that was all that it took for Clark, Naomi and our other crewmates, Kara, Jimmy's ex-girlfriend, and Kay, Jimmy' mother-in-law, to try to set Callum and I up together. Argh… give me a minute to groan in annoyance. First, they convinced me (even in my state of grudging) to stop the boat so that Callum and I could walk along the beach together. The plan was for Kara to tape it and send it back to the states so that we could convince Brainiac that we were alive and well. Happiness is the best form of revenge, they said. Therefore, I found myself walking along the beach with Callum, acting happily even though I was hugely annoyed. "And there goes the new favorite couple of America enjoying a romantic walk on the beach," Kara narrated our walk through a microphone. She looked ridiculous with her white jacket with black stripes (Cruella de Vil style) and a light red wig with bangs that covered her blonde hair. On top of that, she had also adopted a fake but still somehow convincing British accent. Callum was still in his brown tweed suit; however, Kara and Kay made me change into a pink sleeveless sundress with a pink trench coat to match with my hair pulled back into a ponytail because they thought that my current outfit was "too gloomy." I should have known by Kay's pink and flowery sweater suit. Kay and Kara also put Naomi in a house cleaner costume to disguise her. "I can't believe it," Kara obnoxiously and happily said at the top of her lungs as Callum honestly smiled and waved at her and I smiled and waved at her in annoyance. "They're waving to us," she happily beamed. I noticed that Callum was holding onto his Nikon camera so that the wind would not blow it away. I should have followed his lead because, when I waved, my pink and white scarf blew away. In response, I hurriedly ran after it.

"I'll get that for you, Lana," Callum hurriedly said as he ran after the scarf.

"No, thanks," I hurriedly said. "I can handle it…"

"You're a hero," Callum smiled. "Heroes should not have to chase their scarves…"

"I want to," I hurriedly said. Suddenly, we tripped over each other, making both of us laugh.

"Here you go," Callum smiled as he gave me the scarf.

"Thank you, kind gentleman," I smiled. "You're about as graceful as I am," I laughed, making both of us laugh.


	16. British Goods and Tennis

**Chapter Sixteen**

_British Goods and Tennis_

Another day… another arranged date with Callum that Kay and Kara planned. Thankfully, I am not in pink this time. Kay and Kara had originally showed me a pink outfit and I had said, "I like it… in a different color." This time, I was in a red plush jacket with blue trim and white pants. I had pulled my hair back into a bun and I was wearing my leopard colored sunglasses… if that leopard had swirls of caramel and chocolate for his skin color. Even Callum decided to dress more simply for the occasion, in a short-sleeve white top with beige pants. He had given me a sample of a British food good to sample. I tried it and shrugged. It was okay… and so was he. Clark, who was strangely dressed in all-black Matrix-like suit jacket, shirt and pants nervously watched from a distance. "Should we check on them," he nervously asked Naomi.

"No," Naomi firmly said.

"Are you sure," Clark worriedly asked.

"Yes," she determinedly said.

The next arranged date involved tennis on the boat. I had thankfully convinced Kay and Kara to film on the boat so that we could keep moving to our destination. How did I do this? I threatened not to film any more "propos" that stated that I felt fine if we did not keep moving. Kay and Kara reluctantly agreed; so, I found myself in the same jacket with a white skirt and my hair pulled back into a ponytail. Callum, apparently still in comfortable mode, was wearing the same short-sleeve white top with white pants and a white tennis cap. Whoosh… Using the tennis racket, Callum hit the tennis ball over the white tennis net and towards me. I walked past as far as I could, in a desperate attempt to stop the tennis ball from going over my head. However, since I was walking backwards, I tripped over some unforeseen object. "Whaa," I ridiculously yelled out as I fell on the ground and the tennis ball proceeded to do the same. Kay and Kara, disguised in house cleaner outfits, tried to rush towards me; however, Naomi abruptly stopped them.

"Don't interfere," she hurriedly said. "This is a good chance for them to get to know each other better…" Even though she seemed easygoing in a Juilliard shirt, green exercising pants, a hairstyle that was half down, and half up, I still did not trust her. "Remove your sunglasses," she pointlessly whispered loudly. She gestured where her imaginary sunglasses were so that I would get the point… yeah… not needed. To my disgust, I automatically removed the sunglasses. Bill Cunning and Clark had trained me to follow orders… in some cases… it saved my life. In this case, it just annoyed me… I had to get out of that habit. I brushed aside the hair that was in my face.

"I'm coming, Mrs. Moran," Callum quickly said in a panic as he filled a bag up with ice from the cooler. "I'm coming," Callum quickly said as he ran towards me with the bag. "There you go," he smiled as he applied the bag to my ankle.

"Thank you," I smiled; however, I frowned in Naomi's direction while Callum was looking at the ice bag. When he looked at me again, I forced a smile.

"They're playing tennis in more ways than one," Naomi softly sang. "And they're having fun…" Callum and I laughed and smiled at each other in spite of, or, maybe because of, Naomi's ridiculous song.


	17. Bridges

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Bridges_

Ugh… Kay and Kara convinced me to leave the boat _again_ because, in Kay's words, "These promotional videos will distract Brainiac more than anything else will so that we will be able to successfully launch a surprise attack." Therefore, I was walking with Callum on a bridge in an abandoned forest. Kara and Naomi, disguised in house cleaner outfits, trailed shortly behind us, to my annoyance. Kay had given me a pink (ugh) plush zip down the front hoodie and jeans to wear. Thankfully, it was comfortable… especially considering the fact that I had tied my hair back into a ponytail. Callum wore the brown tweed suit that he had escaped in because Kay had not planned different clothing options for him. As Kara and Naomi walked too closely to us, I frowned and shooed them away with my hand, making Callum laugh.

"This is awkward… isn't it," Callum smiled as we walked off the bridge and onto a gravel walkaway.

"Yeah," I smiled and laughed. "It's… kind of awkward… I think that we need to _lay low_," I raised and lowered my hands to further the _lay low_ point, making him laugh.


	18. In the Garden

**Chapter Eighteen**

_In the Garden_

"Ahhh…" I forced a smile under my pink sun-brimmed floppy hat with a little pink rose on it as I watched Kara, dressed in a sleeveless light blue dress that had dark blue sash-like material crisscrossing the light blue color, hitting a high note. She had on a black-colored hair wig that she had tied back into a bun to disguise her._ How exactly does she think that opera is a disguise_? I want to ask this; however, I just smile and applaud as she takes a bow.

"Kara, everyone," Kay smiled and announced. She was wearing a less floppy hat than I was that was blue and flowery. She was also wearing a light blue sweater skirt ensemble and she had pulled her hair back into a bun that lay on the back of her head.

"Thank you so much, Kay," Kara happily beamed. Kay smiled in response. I frowned as I looked at my short-sleeve pink scoop neck dress. _Again with the pink…_ I hurriedly left my white lawn chair seat to head to the dessert table; however, I frowned and hurriedly sat down on a gray bench as I noticed that Kara, who had changed into a brown tweed jacket skirt suit ensemble with a light brown wig that was half up and half down, heading towards my direction.

"So, Lana," she said as she sat down next to me. "Guess what just happened," she smiled as she took a fork to the dessert on her plate.

"What," I asked in confusion.

"The Academy Award brigade just walked into the garden," she smiled and I saw that, indeed, Naomi, in a flowery floppy hat and a flowery scoop dress, and Callum, in his brown tweed suit, had walked into the garden arm-in-arm.

"Oh," I tried to say nonchalantly. "Are they… together?"

"Only on screen," Kara smiled. "Do you want to welcome them?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," I abruptly said, as I happened to notice Clark. "Uh, Clark?"

"Yes, Lana," Clark smiled and asked as he walked towards me.

"I… I would like to go on a walk," I forced a smile as I hurriedly got up and left Kara. Kara groaned and propped her feet up on the empty spot on the bench.

"Okay," Clark smiled as he led me towards Naomi and Callum.

"Um…" I awkwardly jerked his arm. "I would prefer that we went _this_ way…" I led him away from Callum and Naomi.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

I groaned under my breath as we met Callum and Naomi. "Hello," Clark smiled at Naomi.

"Hello," Naomi smiled and I realized that Clark had done this on purpose… he had probably taken me a round-about way so that I would not be able to stop us from running into Callum and Naomi. I angrily grasped my pink fan.

"Lana and I were just discussing how heroic she was," Clark smiled.

"No, we weren't and, stop, Clark," I angrily said under my breath even though I forced a smile.

"Oh, don't be bashful, Lana," Clark smiled. "You're extraordinary… you deserve someone bragging about you…"

"Oh, Lana, that's so wonderful," Naomi smiled. "You know, Lana, Callum has volunteered in several charities for children…"

"Isn't that nice," Clark smiled. "You know, Lana helped many people through her psychology office…"

"That's great," Naomi smiled. "Callum is a pilot…"

"He sounds like a great man," Clark smiled. "You know, Lana…" I tried to say something while he was saying this, but he interrupted me.

"Callum," Naomi said. I tried to say something while she was saying this; however, she interrupted me. "Clark, I do believe that we are interrupting _poor_ Lana. Now, Lana… what's on your mind?" She nervously frowned.

"Callum," I forced a smile. "I think that we better go on a walk… before Naomi and Clark go over our entire resumes and life achievements…"

"You know what," Callum smiled and laughed. "That is an absolutely fantastic idea. Please excuse us." As we left, Naomi and Clark smiled after us.

"You know what," I smiled as I walked with Callum. "We should just hide out for the rest of the day… that way, we can avoid the romantic ambush…"

"That sounds lovely," Callum smiled.

"Yeah," I smiled. "And they will think that we fell madly in love with each other," I laughed. Suddenly, I tripped over something. Callum tried to stop me; however, both of us fell into the gray and stone water fountain. Callum laughed and I started to laugh; however, I soon became scared of the fact that I was laughing with him. _Lex…_ I sadly thought to myself. "On second thought, this was a horrible idea," I angrily said as I stepped out of the fountain.

"Lana, wait," Callum said in a panic as he tried to swim towards the edge of the fountain. I felt surprised and scared that he actually used my first name.

"Callum," I angrily said. "Just… just don't…" As I hurriedly walked away from him, he climbed out of the fountain and tried to walk after me. I walked out of the garden and I (unfortunately) had to walk near Kay.

"How did it…" She paused as she noticed that I was soaking wet and she started to laugh. "My… my… what in the world happened," she smiled and asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," I angrily said as I hurriedly left her.

"I'll see you later, Mrs. Luthor," Callum worriedly said after me. In response, I said nothing. "She's quite something, isn't she," Callum tried to joke with Kay.

"She is feisty, alright," Kay smiled.


	19. The Tunnel

**Chapter Nineteen**

_The Tunnel_

Kay and Kara had scheduled me for a promotional video. They had put me in a light blue scoop neck top and a black skirt. However, something else caught my attention… I saw on my computer that Brainiac had kidnapped several children and that he was planning on torturing and murdering them. He had put them in an abandoned warehouse and nothing else mattered to me at the time… not the promotional videos or Callum… there was only one thing on my mind. I had to rescue the children. I left my room and headed to the dock of the boat. "Well," Kay smiled and asked. "Are you ready to shoot the promotional video?"

"No," I worriedly said. "I have to go back to the states… Brainiac has kidnapped several children with the intent of torturing and murdering them and I have to rescue them before he has a chance to harm them…."

"No, you can't go," Kay worriedly said. "It's too dangerous…"

"I don't care how dangerous it is," I determinedly said. "The lives of several innocent children are at risk, Kay. I will risk my life for them if I have to…"

"I'll go with you, Lana," Callum worriedly said.

"No," I determinedly said. "I don't want to shoot a promotional video… I'm not going to use those poor children for the sake of publicity…"

"I do not want to do that, either," Callum worriedly said. "I want to go with you Lana because I want to help you rescue the children… I want to make sure that you are safe…"

"Okay," I worriedly said. Callum and I hurriedly left for the states.

_Later…_

Callum and I worriedly looked at the white and dirty abandoned warehouse that stood before us. "I made a virtual model of the location on my computer," I determinedly said. "I'm going to use a laser to open that vent tunnel…" I pointed to a beige tunnel cover that was near the top of the warehouse. "After that, I am going to climb into the tunnel, gather the children together, have them go through the tunnel and escape…" I paused. "After all of the children leave the tunnel, I will leave the warehouse…"

"Okay," Callum determinedly said. "What about Brainiac?"

"Callum," Brainiac smiled as he suddenly walked towards us. I hurriedly walked towards the vent cover.

"Brainiac," Callum uneasily smiled. I jumped and I grabbed onto the vent cover.

"I haven't seen you around lately," Brainiac smiled. Using the laser, I hurriedly detached all of the edges of the vent cover from the vent. "What have you been up to?" Another warm smile from Brainiac… As the vent cover fell, it nearly took me with it; however, I quickly and worriedly grabbed onto an edge of the open vent.

"Not much," Callum smiled. "What about you?" I pulled myself up into the vent and I slowly climbed into the vent until I disappeared from sight.

"About the same," Brainiac smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah," Callum sadly said. "Larry's death was incredibly difficult for me. I have not been able to do that much work since Larry passed on… it must have been devastating for you…" The small talk turned into big talk as I finally reached the end of the vent. I jumped down from the vent and I landed on a cold cement floor. Several scared, dirty and hungry young faces worriedly stared at me.

"Are you going to hurt us," a tearful young blonde girl draped in a cheap green shawl and a cheap dark flowery dress worriedly said.

"No, sweetie," I smiled and bent down so that we would be at eye level. "I'm here to help you… all of you…" She worriedly smiled in response.

"Thank you," she sadly said as she hugged me.

"You're welcome," I sadly smiled. "We have to get going," I smiled as I broke away from the hug.

"It was devastating for me," Brainiac acted as if he might cry even though he was wondering if Callum had amnesia because Callum clearly saw Brainiac kill Larry. "It was so difficult that I felt like I could not move on without him…"

"I'm sure you couldn't," Callum sadly said even though he felt like throwing up. "You must feel responsible for Larry's death… I mean, it did happen on your set…"

"More than you will ever know," Brainiac sadly said even though he secretly smiled.

The children hurriedly crawled along the tunnel until they jumped out of the tunnel and experienced a reunion with their weeping and grateful parents… I could only hope that Callum had kept up the small talk with Brainiac. As I crawled along the tunnel, someone suddenly grabbed my ankle. I kicked my attacker, inadvertently causing myself to fall out of the tunnel in the process. "Well, if it isn't Lana Flana," Carter, my tutor, smiled as he rubbed his throbbing chest. He was in a green winter coat with matching pants and a black winter plush hat covered his blonde hair. Carter still had the scruffy stubble on his chin.

"Well, if it is not President Carter," I smiled in relief because it was not Brainiac. "Are you nuts? I thought that you were Brainiac… that's why I attacked you…"

"I know," Carter smiled, still rubbing his throbbing chest. "I wanted to make sure that you still remembered everything I taught you…"

"How could I forget," I smiled.

"You better not forget," Carter smiled.

"Excuse me for a minute, Callum," Brainiac frowned because he heard the commotion in the warehouse.

"Okay," Callum worriedly said.

As Carter and I caught up, I happened to see a sword-carrying Brainiac racing down the steps towards the warehouse floor. In response, I hurriedly raced towards the metal doors and I hurriedly closed them. I put a wood bar across the doors to "lock" them. Brainiac groaned in anger as he pushed against the doors several times to open the doors and I felt every push because I was standing in front of the doors as extra leverage. However, he punched one of the doors, denting it, and I knew that he was making progress. "You're coming with me," I said to Carter as I raced away from the door.

"I'd rather stay here," Carter determinedly said as I grabbed his arm.

"I'm not going to have you stick around for the revenge of Brainiac," I said as we ran along the floor.

"I better go with you to protect your butt because you do not have a plan of attack," Carter determinedly said.

"Something will work… out…" I paused as I came up with an idea. "Carter, you need to go."

"Okay, Lana Flana," he smiled as he left me. Suddenly, an angry Brainiac broke through the doors and I hurriedly ran up the opposite stairs. Brainiac angrily chased after me, swinging his sword in an attempt to slice me. He angrily swung through a red pillar that stretched from the roof to the floor, causing it to crash down to the floor. I climbed up the next red pillar to avoid another swing from Brainiac; however, he cut through the pillar. As the pillar fell through the warehouse, I screamed as I struggled to hold onto it even though I was now several feet above the ground. I jumped up to the ceiling and grabbed ahold of it. Then, I tried to look for Carter. I climbed up onto the roof and I hurriedly stood up and backed up, using my hands to try to map out a plan of attack. Suddenly, Brainiac crashed through the roof, landing behind me. I worriedly gasped. A smiling Brainiac walked towards me with the sword and I tried to back up; however, I stopped short as I reached the end of the roof. I tried to search for any weapon on me; however, the only thing that I had was the pink fan from the garden party. I worriedly gasped as I looked at the fan and Brainiac raised his sword.

"Lana Lang Luthor," he smiled. "Say hello to your husband for me," he smiled as he raised the sword further above his head. As he swung his sword towards me, I stuck my fan out, causing the sword to be stuck in the fan. I swung my fan away from him, causing my fan to drop and I grabbed the sword before it dropped to the ground.

"I think Lex wants me to spend more time here," I angrily said. He angrily groaned and rushed towards me; however, I kicked him in his chest and he crash-landed on the roof in response. I pinned the sword to his suit jacket; however, Callum climbed up the fire escape and raced onto the roof.

"Brainiac," he smiled. "I see that you met my girlfriend, Lana," he smiled. "She's something, isn't she? She is so spontaneous and such an adventurer… she has inspired me… in fact, Lana, how about we go on an adventure right now? Let's go down that neighboring clothes line that's next to the warehouse…"

"What," I asked in confusion and outrage. "No!" However, Callum grabbed me by the waist with one hand and he grabbed the clothesline with his other hand and he pushed us down the clothesline as if we were sky lining. We crash-landed on the ground, where Carter was.

"We're going back to the boat, Lana," Callum determinedly said as he grasped me by my shoulders.

"I'll only go if he goes with us," I frowned as I looked at Carter.

"Okay… fine… I'll go," Carter groaned. "I don't want to… but I'll go… if you want me to go…"

"I do," I determinedly said. Carter frowned in response and he, Callum and I swam for the boat. When we were out of earshot of Brainiac, I let Callum have it. "Are you mad," I angrily said. "I could have killed Brainiac and our problems would have been over!"

"Our problems would have just begun," Callum sadly said. "Lana, there is more to Brainiac than meets the eye… you told me that killing someone is wrong… no matter what the circumstances…"

"Morality aside," Carter frowned and spoke up. "This boy did you a favor… Brainiac surrounded that place with his fans and followers… they would have killed you, Lana, and you would have been public enemy number 1… they would have glorified him and hated you… so, if I were you… I would be darn grateful to Callum…"

"You're right," I angrily said. I looked at Callum. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he worriedly said. It was a quiet trip for the rest of the way.


	20. Colliding

**Chapter Twenty**

_Colliding_

I was walking to the bathroom in my (embarrassingly) pink and sleeveless nightgown when the door opened. I just assumed that it was Kay, Kara or Naomi, so, I continued on my way. However, Callum, dressed in black pants and a towel wrapped around his chest, emerged out of the bathroom. We tried to pass each other; however, the boat suddenly tilted to the side, causing both of us to crash into each other. "This is awkward," I awkwardly laughed as I backed away from him. "I didn't mean that I don't like you because I do…" I paused. "I didn't mean it like that… I meant that you're handsome and I'm…" I awkwardly paused and smiled in embarrassment. "I should stop talking…"

"It's fine," Callum smiled. "I mean, it is not fine… I mean, it is fine and you're beautiful…" He awkwardly paused. "I did not mean it like that… I mean, you're certainly not ugly and, uh… never mind," he said in embarrassment as he tried to pass me. I nervously laughed as I continued onto the bathroom.

"Callum," I suddenly said. Callum turned around to look at me. "I wanted to apologize to you about the way that I treated you the last couple of days…"

"It's okay," Callum smiled. "I understand… Brainiac made you paranoid and we were actors from him; so, your logical conclusion was to distrust us. If I was in your shoes, I would have done the exact same thing…"

"Thanks," I smiled. "I also wanted to thank you for your help yesterday." I smiled. "You know, at first, I thought that you were another publicity seeking actor… but you are not. You risked your life to help those children and me. You're a hero," I smiled.

"No," Callum smiled. "You're the hero, Mrs. Luthor… you've inspired me to be the best man that I can be…"

"You already are," I smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Luthor," Callum smiled. "And good night…"

"Lana," I smiled.

"Lana," Callum smiled. "Good night…"

"Good night," I smiled. He retreated into his room, I retreated into the bathroom, and I closed the door behind me. I held my hands up to my heart and I smiled.


	21. Hit the Deck

**Chapter Twenty-one**

_Hit the Deck_

Kay had scheduled me for another promotional video, this time, on the deck. She had put me in a sleeveless pink dress (grrrr… again with the pink) that had sparkly and green straps and she had twisted my hair into a bun. While I waited for her to get her recording equipment ready, I had fallen asleep on the deck.

_"Lana," Lex screamed as he fell._

_ "Lex," I desperately called out as I tried to catch him; however, he fell to his death. "No, Lex," I cried. "Lex!"_ I woke up sobbing. I grasped my head, then my chin, and finally, my neck, as tears streamed down my face. As I cried, I felt the strange feeling that someone was watching me. I looked up to see Kay, who was motioning me with her arm to keep going as the camera rolled, obviously thinking that I was acting. Then, I noticed that Callum was standing next to her. I frowned and I grasped the deck. I looked at him in annoyance before I looked away. Kay looked at him in annoyance.

"I… I should be going," Callum awkwardly said. As he hurriedly left, Kay gestured at me with her arm to keep me going.

_That night…_

I was thankful that I was back in my black leather jacket and pants instead of a pink dress as I typed up my report on Brainiac. _Brainiac tried to…_ I tried to continue typing my report; however, I heard screams coming from the deck. In response, I hurriedly raced for the deck. When I approached the deck, I saw Naomi, dressed in a short-sleeve white and flowery dress with a brown cap and her hair in a bun, and Callum, dressed in his brown tweed suit, happily dancing back and forth together. I sadly smiled because I had forgotten what screams of laughter sounded like… recently, I had only heard screams of despair. I stayed in the doorframe leading up to the deck so that no would notice me. A smiling Kay was holding a camera in her hands and I realized that they were filming a promotional video. As they finished dancing, Callum lifted Naomi up, set her back down, and both of them laughed and hugged each other. As he set her back down, I sadly went back to my room and I wondered if Lorraine was wrong about them only dating onscreen.


	22. Falling

**Twenty-two**

_Falling_

I was wearing the sleeveless black dress that I wore to Anna's wedding and, thankfully, not a pink dress that Kay would have chosen. Brass bangles dangled up and down on my arm as I tried to search for a series of books. My black shoes almost fell off the rolling ladder that I was on a couple of times as I pushed myself and the ladder back and forth, trying to find the series of books in question. "What are you doing?" I turned around to see Callum, still in his brown tweed suit, smiling and walking towards me.

"Trying to find some class on this boat," I smiled as I continued to search for the series of books.

"I thought that Kay was the classy person on this boat," Callum smiled. "She told me so herself…"

'Kay has the pretense of class," I smiled as I rolled the ladder and myself to the left. "She does not actually have class…"

"So, what classy book… or books… are you looking for," Callum smiled and asked.

"_A Series of Unfortunate Events_," I smiled. "They were my favorite when I was a preteen and they are still my favorite because it reminds that, no matter how bad things get or appear, there is always a happy ending…"

"And there is more to situations than meets the eye," Callum smiled. "I loved those! They were so funny," he smiled.

"Yeah," I sadly smiled. "They are…" I paused. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Callum shrugged.

"Do you have anything else to wear besides that brown tweed suit," I smiled as I looked at him. I did not ask him what was really on my mind because it was too embarrassing… not to mention heartbreaking.

"Well, forgive me," Callum smiled. "I did not think of packing my suitcase with several clothing options because I was on the run from a psychopathic murderer…"

"I guess that could put a dent in anyone's fashion style," I smiled.

"Yeah," Callum smiled. "I did not have Kay, outfit coordinator, to give me several outfits to wear. She only packed a couple of male outfits even though she packed several female outfits…"

"You're lucky in that regard," I smiled and laughed. He laughed in response. "Can I…" I nervously paused. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

"Are you…" I forced a smile as I looked at him. "Are you and Naomi dating?"

"Only onscreen," Callum smiled. "Off-screen, we're just great friends…"

"Really," I smiled in relief. "It seemed pretty convincing to me…"

"Well, then, I guess I'm just a terrific actor," Callum smiled. "I am an Academy Award winner, you know…"

"You know," I smiled. "I really admire your humbleness…" In response, Callum laughed.

"So," Callum smiled. "Why did you want to know if I was dating Naomi or not?"

"I…" I paused as I looked at him sadly. "I don't know…" In response, he looked at me sadly and I continued to search for the books. "Oh," I smiled, trying to change the subject. "There they are!" I reached for the books; however, they were too far above me.

"Do you need some help," Callum asked.

"No," I smiled. "I think that I can handle this… how many Lanas does it take to get a series of books, right?" However, as I reached for the books, one of my shoes slipped off the ladder. I tried to grab onto the neighboring blue curtain; however, I took the curtain down with me and it crashed to the ground. I almost suffered the same fate; however, Callum suddenly stretched out his arms, caught me, and we looked at each other sadly, wondering. _Say something…_ I ordered myself. "Heh," I awkwardly laughed and Callum uneasily set me down on the ground. I uneasily smiled as I grasped my hands and rubbed them together. "I… I should write another report on Brainiac," I sadly and desperately said as I hurriedly left Callum.

"Lana," Callum sadly called after me. "Lana!" I just kept walking until I walked into my room. I closed my bedroom door behind me and I held my hands up to my heart as tears started to fill my eyes.


	23. A Shocking Engagement

**Chapter Twenty-three**

_A Shocking Engagement_

Kay had arranged another promotional video for Callum and me to shoot. She had (ugh) convinced us to leave the boat again to film on a white and classy Victorian-era bench. Not having much of a choice, Kay let Callum dress in his brown tweed suit. Having many choices with me, she made me dress in a sleeveless pink blouse and a white skirt. Thankfully, there was a black and railed large fence to mildly keep Kay and Kara at bay. Kara was in a black skirt suit and she also had her light red wig and ridiculously fake British accent. "The new favorite couple of America and Hollywood is enjoying private time together under one of this area's famous apple trees," Kara happily said in her fake British accent while Callum told me about his family.

"Most of the people in my family were pilots; so, it was only natural…"

"Callum," I smiled in annoyance through my teeth. I was not smiling through my eyes. "Could you be a little quieter and could you speak through your teeth, like I'm doing? I gestured to my mouth. "It's just… I know that Kara is using the zoom in option on her camera and I do not want her or Kay to try to understand and/or interpret or what we are saying to each other." Callum laughed in response.

"Okay, then," he smiled as he spoke more softly. Suddenly, he looked nervous.

"What's wrong," I asked in confusion.

"Nothing," he worriedly frowned as he pulled something out of his coat pocket. "It's just… I… I got you something…" He pulled a film canister out of his pocket.

"Oh," I smiled in confusion. "Are you trying to interest me in one of your hobbies? No offense, Callum, but I highly doubt that I am a budding photographer… photography is nice and everything, but…"

"No, Lana," Callum smiled. "It's not film…"

"Oh," I asked in confusion as I shook the canister. "What is it, then," I smiled and asked.

"Open it to find out," Callum gently smiled.

"What did he give her," Kara excitedly asked as she grasped the fence with both of her hands. "What did he give her?" She was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Okay," I smiled as I started to open it; however, I sadly looked at what was in the canister. The object in a canister was a gold ring with a diamond. _He was not doing this, was he?_ "Oh," I sadly said as I grasped the ring. I looked at Callum in a sad confusion.

"It's been in my family for several generations and each couple in my family stayed in love with each other; so, I just thought that it might help us… maybe," he nervously smiled.

I forced a smile even though I was full of anger and rage. I was starting to become furious. _This was just a stunt to further his career, fool Brainiac, gain the hope of America, or have a sensational promotional video… maybe it was a horrid combination of all three of those perspectives. I could not believe that he was doing this..._ I smiled and shrugged to avoid the tempting prospect of killing him. "Come on," I forced a smile. "You're a gentleman… you're not going to make a girl put on her own engagement ring, right?" I could psychologically not put it on myself

"Definitely not," Callum smiled as he slid the ring onto my finger. The little ring felt as if it was 5,000 pounds.

"Okay," I forced a smile and breathed a pretend sigh of relief. In reality, it was a sigh of disappointment.

"He gave her an engagement ring," Kara giddily said. She and Kay practically slammed their faces into the fence to get more of a close-up. "Callum proposed to Lana," Kara happily said even though the faces of her and Kay looked smashed in the fence. I just wanted to get away from it all…


	24. Flowers

**Chapter Twenty-four**

_Flowers_

Callum and I nervously stood behind the closed doors as we waited for Clark, Kara and Kay to properly announce our engagement. "So," Callum nervously smiled. "Do you think that you are ready for this?"

"I'm ready if you are," I forced a smile. Kay had given me a pink tweed skirt suit to wear and she still had to make do with the brown tweed suit that Callum still wore. In response, Callum offered me his arm and smiled. I forced a smile as I slid my arm into his arm even though I still wanted to hurt him for even suggesting an engagement to me.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Clark's voice boomed through a loudspeaker. "Let's hear it for the engagement of Callum and Lana!"

"That's our cue," Callum smiled. As soon as he said this, the doors opened and we walked arm-in-arm to the deck of the boat. In our other arms, we carried bouquets of pink and white roses… no… scratch that… old and white casserole dishes that Kay had found and that she had filled with pink and white roses. Callum and I forced smiles and we waved with our free hands as we stood against the brown deck railing to the huge theater-like screen of our supporters via Skype. It nearly killed me to see couples that were clearly really in love with each other supporting our false romance. Callum gave a genuine smile to the crowd while I smiled in annoyance. Suddenly, in my perpetual state of being clumsy, I slipped on something and almost dropped my casserole dish; however, thankfully, I caught it before it hit the ground. I gave a sheepish smile to the crowd and the crowd and Callum smiled and laughed in response. As the audience cheered us on one last time, Callum and I smiled in annoyance and we rose up our casserole dishes to host them before we headed back into the ship and closed the doors behind us, leaving a cheering and enthusiastic crowd behind.


	25. Nightmare

**Chapter Twenty-five**

_Nightmare_

_"Lana," Lex screamed as he fell. "Why did you get engaged?"_

_ "Lex," I worriedly screamed as I tried to catch him; however, he slipped from my arms and he fell to his death. "No! Lex," I sadly sobbed. "I never wanted to get engaged… I do not want to marry Callum… no!"_

"Lana!" I heard Callum yell my name in a panic. _Suddenly, Brainiac grasped me by my shoulders and he was getting ready to push me off a clip._

_"No," I shook my head and screamed. "No!" I fought against him._

"Lana! Lana!" I woke up in my bedroom on the ship and I realized that Callum, not Brainiac, was grasping my arms. My hyperventilating came to a brief halt as I realized that Callum had raced into my bedroom to comfort me. "Callum," I worriedly asked.

"Yeah," he sadly smiled. "I'm here…" He sadly paused. "Lana, in your nightmare, you said something about not wanting to marry me… was that true?" In response, I sadly looked at him.

_Five minutes later…_

I hurriedly changed from my short-sleeve light blue nightgown with a yellow collar into a pair of jeans, a long-sleeve white blouse and I pulled my hair back into a ponytail before I raced after Callum. I saw that he descended the stairs of the boat; so, I hurriedly followed him. "Callum, I am so sorry," I hurriedly said.

"Excuse me," Callum said as he passed by Clark.

"I didn't mean it like that," I sadly said.

"Why did you agree to my marriage proposal," Callum angrily asked.

"You didn't give me much of a choice," I sadly said as I crossed my arms. "You proposed to me just for the sake of a promotional video and I did not want the people in the States to lose hope… I did not want Brainiac to win…"

"Is that what you think… that I proposed to you just for the sake of a promotional video," Callum sadly asked. "Lana, I would never propose to you just for the sake of a promotional video…" He sadly paused. "I proposed to you because I love you… I love you so much that it hurts…" He sadly paused. "And I've tried to fight my feelings, but I can't…"

"I know," I sadly said as I leaned on the deck railing for support.

"You do," he sadly asked.

"Yes," I sadly said. "I love you so much that it hurts… I already lost Lex, Callum… I cannot lose you…"

"Come here," Callum sadly said as he stretched out his arms. I walked into them and we hugged. "I'm not going anywhere," he reassuringly said.

"That's what Lex said," I sadly cried. "I thought that he was indestructible but he was not…" We did not know that Kara, in her brown ponytail wig and a gray jacket skirt suit, was watching us.

"I do not approve of spying," Kay said as she joined Kara.

"Lana," Callum said as he backed away from the hug. "We do not have to get married if you do not want to…"

"It's just… I don't know," I sadly said. "Callum… I am not… I'm just not ready." I sadly looked at him. Suddenly, Clark passed by us. "They just won't give us any privacy," I groaned in annoyance. Kara and Kay guiltily and sadly left their post.

"Then… we should not get married," Callum sadly said as he left. I sadly looked after him before I hurriedly left for the kitchen.

_Five minutes later…_

As I walked into the kitchen, I noticed that Kay was there. I tried to escape; however, it was too late because Kay spotted me. "Hello, Lana," she warmly smiled as she walked towards me with two mugs. "I just made some hot chocolate… would you like some?"

"No," I sadly said. "Thank you, though…" I slumped down on a stool.

"Hot chocolate fixes any problem," Kay smiled as she set a mug in front of me.

"No offense, Kay, but it is very warm outside," I frowned. "Why would I want to make myself any warmer than I need to be?"

"It's frozen hot chocolate," Kay smiled as she sat down next to me.

"Frozen hot chocolate," I repeated in shock. "Isn't that an oxymoron?"

"It is," Kay smiled. "But it is good…" I looked at her suspiciously and I wondered if she had poisoned my mug. Kay noticed my suspiciousness, she smiled and shrugged, and she took a sip out of her mug. "Come on," Kay smiled. "You've had a rough day…"

"How do you know," I asked suspiciously.

"It looks like you've had a rough day," Kay smiled. "Come on… drink up…"

"Okay," I groaned. I took a little sip of it just so that Kay would stop nagging me.

"What do you think," Kay smiled and asked.

"It's good," I frowned. Suddenly, everything started to become blurry… including Kay. "Kay… Kay what's happening," I asked in a panic. "What did you do?" In response, I saw a blurry smile on Kay's face. As my world became black, I started to fall off the stool; however, Kay caught me before I hit the ground. "Kay," I desperately said one last time before I lost consciousness.


	26. The Amnesiac Bride

**Chapter Twenty-six**

_The Amnesiac Bride_

When I woke up from Kay's mysterious hot chocolate, I found that I was wearing a sleeveless dark purple nightgown with a long-sleeve light pink cover-up.

"All I need to do is find my bowtie…" I heard that Callum was heading down the hallway. Suddenly, the door of the room opened.

"Oh, no," Callum said in a panic as he saw me. "I… I shouldn't have come… not here.. not now…"

"Hey, Prince Charming," I smiled as I held up my faux silver bracelet to him. "Could you help out your Cinderella?"

"Oh, no," Callum said in a panic. "This… this was a mistake… I… I have to leave… I have to go…" As he tried to leave, I stopped him.

"Callum," I smiled. "It's okay to breathe, you know… look, we have survived Brainiac, promotional videos and Kay and Kara… if we survived all of that, I know that we will be able to survive our wedding…" I breathed a sigh of relief and moved my arms up and down to mimic the sigh of relief. Callum smiled and did the same. As he smiled again, I held my bracelet up and I laughed.

"You know, I think that it was not a coincidence that both of us happened to be in the same room at the same time," Callum smiled as he helped me with the bracelet. "I think that it was proof that we were meant for each other…"

"And that we are going to be together forever," I smiled. We smiled and laughed again as he managed to put the bracelet on.

"I'm… I'm going to go change into my tuxedo," Callum smiled.

"You better," I smiled. "Kay will throw two fits if you wear your brown tweed suit to our wedding…" We kissed before he left. As he closed the door behind him, I happened to notice a photo of Lex and me at our wedding; however, I could not remember who he was. _Was I married before!?_ I sadly looked at the photo in confusion.

_A couple of hours later…_

I sadly stared at myself in my beige strapless dress in the mirror, trying to figure out the mysterious wedding photo. "Lana," Naomi smiled as she entered my room. "As one of your wedding planners, I'm too busy to start gushing; however, you look absolutely beautiful…"

"I wouldn't be without your help," I smiled. "You did an incredible job of transforming this boat… and me…" I smiled.

"Nah," Naomi smiled. "You're a natural beauty…" I forced a smile as she said this; however, I walked over to the photo in confusion. Naomi hurriedly stepped in front of the photo. "Is there something wrong, Lana," she asked in confusion.

"Was I…" I paused as I showed her the photo. "Was I married before," I asked in concern. "I mean, I don't remember that at all…"

"You wouldn't," Naomi forced a smile even though she felt guilty. I looked at her in confusion. "I mean, you were an extra in one of Callum's movies and a prop hit your head while you were on the set; so, the prop wiped your brain clean of the incident."

"Oh," I smiled. "That's a relief…"

"How is everything going," Callum asked as he walked into the room.

"We were just talking about a photograph," Naomi worriedly said.

"Yeah," I smiled as I held up the photograph. "Let's display this photo of me being an extra in one of your movies at our wedding…" Callum looked at it in confusion and Naomi looked concerned.

"You know what," Callum smiled as he walked towards me. He reached into one of his tuxedo coat pockets and brought out an old and wrinkled pink rose. As he handed the rose to me, I looked at it in confusion. "That was one of the roses that Kay used to fill our casserole dishes with when we announced our engagement," he smiled.

"Wow," I said in confusion as I looked at the rose. "You kept it?"

"I always like to keep mementos of good memories that happened in my life," Callum smiled. "Every moment that I spend with you is a good memory, Lana," Callum earnestly smiled. Naomi and I smiled back.

"Thanks for stepping in," Naomi smiled. "However, I am still not dressed for the wedding; so, I should be going." Callum did not move. "Uh, Callum, could you look over the flower arrangements for me?"

"Uh, sure," Callum said as he left the room with her. I smiled after them and I smiled as I put the rose in my wedding bouquet.

_One hour later…_

Naomi awkwardly adjusted the bouquet that she was holding as she waited for Clark and me to arrive on the deck. Within moments, we arrived on the deck. As all of the audience stood up, Naomi happily smiled at us before she happily smiled at Callum, who was happily smiling at us. I smiled up at Jeff was we walked onto the deck before I happily smiled at Callum.

_Minutes later…_

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister smiled. Callum and I smiled at the minister. "You may now kiss the bride." Callum and I smiled at each other. I laughed as he lifted my veil and caressed my cheek. As we kissed, the crowd cheered and Callum dipped me, making the crowd cheer louder. We giddily smiled at them.

_Minutes later…_

"Ladies and gentlemen," Naomi smiled as she announced this through a microphone. "Please welcome the bride and groom!" Callum and I smiled as we walked into the reception area and the crowd cheered. We smiled again as we hugged each other and looked again at the crowd.

_Minutes later…_

"So, Lana, how are you feeling," Kay smiled as she walked towards me.

"Better than I've ever been," I smiled. "I can't explain it, but I feel like I just lost a heavy weight and burden that I was holding onto for so long… and, I know, it sounds crazy, and I can't explain it… but… I finally let it go… I moved on." Kay looked at me guiltily and I looked at her in confusion.

"I want to dance with my wife," Callum smiled as he took me away from Kay.

_Minutes later…_

Callum and I smiled as we noticed that Clark was proposing to Naomi. "Now, there's an excellent couple that's strictly off-screen," Callum smiled.

"I agree," I smiled. "And I happen to know another excellent couple that's strictly off-screen," I smiled as we kissed; however, all of my memories came back to me. _Lex… off-screen couples… on-screen couples… the promotional videos…_ I immediately backed away from Callum.

"Lana," Callum asked in concern.

"Get away from me," I yelled out in a panic. I noticed that Kay was filming the "wedding" and that only made me angrier.

"Lana," Callum yelled as he ran after me. "Lana… I am so sorry… I didn't know… if I knew, I never would have gone through with the wedding ceremony…"

"I don't believe that," I angrily said as I tried to race away from him; however, Kay stopped me.

"Lana," she sadly said. "He honestly did not know… it was my fault… I took away both of your memories so that both of you could…"

"Film another promotional video," I angrily asked.

"So that both of you could have a chance at true love," Kay desperately yelled. "I didn't want you to end up like me," she sadly said. "Bitter… sad… and alone…"

"I don't believe you," I angrily said. "You're a monster… you tried to kill Chloe…"

"I thought that she was working for Brainiac," Kay desperately said.

"She wasn't… you are," I angrily said.

"I'm not," Kay sadly said.

"Ever since I came here, you've been trying to set me up with Callum and film those stupid promotional videos to show the world that I'm alive and well," I angrily said. "But I'm not alive and well…" I sadly paused. "I lost Lex, my true love, and no one… no one… could replace him."

"We're not trying to," Kay and Callum sadly said at the same time.

"I don't believe that," I angrily said. "Because that was all that you are trying to do…" I paused. "I came here to be a hero… I did not come here to get married… I need to go back to the States and I never want to see any of you again," I angrily said. As I ran away from them, something sharp suddenly hit my neck, making me pass out.

_A few hours later…_

As I woke up, I found that I was standing on the same sandy beach where I was. I tried to move; however, I realized that someone had chained my legs and arms to the island so that I could not move. "Help," I desperately called out. "Help!" Suddenly, Naomi walked towards me.

"Sh," Naomi said, holding up a finger to her lips. "Kay used a tranquilizer gun to tranquilize you so that you would not leave the island. She needs you to be a hero, Lana…"

"No," I angrily said. "She wants me to be a bride for her stupid promotional videos…"

"Hey," Naomi suddenly said. "She was just trying to protect you… she knew that if you went back to the States, Bill would be waiting for you with every weapon in his arsenal…"She sadly paused. "Believe it or not, Kay and I know what it feels like to lose a husband and we were just trying to prevent you from being as miserable as we were… we just wanted to make you happy, Lana," she sadly said. "Remember that… remember that…" As she left, I looked after her in a sad confusion.

_Minutes later…_

I was walking back to the boat when I heard a familiar voice coming from Kay's room. "K.K.," someone warmly said. "Bravo, Bravo… I'd say that Lana was a terrific and Oscar-worthy actress in your little promotional video; however, she was not…"

"What do you want from me, Carter," Kay groaned in annoyance as she rubbed her hands through her hair.

"Look, Kay," Carter said as he sat down across from her. "When has Lana _actually_ moved you… and I am not talking about the promotional videos…"

"She moved me when she saved the children and when I saw her love for Callum in her eyes," Kay smiled.

"I know that you mean well with the promotional videos, but they are not helping anyone," Carter determinedly said.

"I just wanted to make Callum and Lana happy… to remove any obstacle that stood in their way of being in love with each other," she sadly said.

"You cannot make someone love you, Kay… you should understand that more than anyone," Carter sadly said as he got up to leave. "I guess what they say is not true… every kiss ends with Kay." As he sadly left, Kay sadly looked after him. However, I smiled to myself because I had devised a plan.

_Minutes later…_

Kay had raced into the kitchen, where I was. "Sorry," she abruptly said. "I thought that I was going to be alone…" She groaned slightly as she sat down on the same stool that I was on when she gave me the notorious hot chocolate.

"Rough day," I smiled and asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," she groaned.

"That's fine," I smiled as I set a cup full of her favorite tea in front of her. "I made your favorite tea because I kind of overheard your conversation with Carter…"

"I said that I did not want to talk about it," Kay groaned as she took a sip of her tea. "But… thank you…" Suddenly, her vision started to become blurry. "Lana," she called out in a panic as her world became black. She started to fall off the stool; however, I caught her before she hit the ground.


	27. Another Amnesiac Bride

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

_Another Amnesiac Bride_

When Kay woke up from her notorious tea, she found herself in a dark purple sleeveless nightgown with a long-sleeve light pink cover-up. "Where are those cufflinks," Carter groaned to himself as he walked down the boat. Suddenly, he opened the doors to Kay's room. "I'm… I am sorry… I did not know that you were here… if I did, I would not have come…." He tried to close the door; however, Kay stopped him.

"You know," she smiled. "You're not exactly Prince Charming; however, you are charming in your own way…" She smiled as she held up the faux silver bracelet that I had given her. "Would the less than charming not exactly prince like to help me with this? I was never good with the clasps…"

"Isn't that the truth," Carter smiled. "The one time that I gave you a necklace you lost it when you accidentally dropped it down the sewer…"

"I guess that I'm not as graceful as I like to believe that I am," Kay smiled.

"You know," Carter smiled as he walked towards her. "It is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding…"

"Come on," Kay smiled. "You never believed in that superstitious claptrap…"

"No, but Kay," Carter said in a panic as he started to remember. "Everything is fighting against us…"

"What's fighting against us," Kay asked in confusion.

"Nothing," Carter smiled as the memory disappeared from his brain. "Nothing at all…" In response, Kay smiled, laughed, and held up the bracelet. "You're always there when I need you," Carter smiled.

"And you're always there when I need you," Kay smiled. "Forever…"

"Forever," Carter smiled as he clasped the bracelet together. "How come I'm always better than this at you are?"

"Because you keep your nails longer," Kay smiled.

"That's true," Carter smiled. "You always cut your nails horrifyingly short…"

"And you always keep your nails horrifyingly long," Kay smiled.

"I love you, Kay," Carter smiled.

"I love you, Carter," Kay smiled.

"I need to go look for my cufflinks," Carter smiled. "They went MIA on the boat…"

"Okay," Kay smiled and they kissed. She laughed as Carter left; however, she sadly frowned as she noticed a photo of her and her husband. _Was I married before!?_ Kay thought this to herself in confusion as she looked at the photo.

_Minutes later…_

Kay, in her white one-strap wedding dress, sadly looked at herself in the mirror. She did not even notice that I had walked into her room. "Wow, Kay," I said in shock. "You look beautiful…"

"Thank you," Kay smiled as she turned around to see me. "None of this would have been possible without you, Lana…" She surprisingly hugged me.

"Oh, please, you did not need my help," I smiled.

"Oh," Kay smiled. "Stop being so modest…" However, as she said this, she happened to notice the photograph in concern. I quickly stepped in front of the photograph.

"Is there something wrong, Kay," I asked. Déjà vu…

"Nothing," Kay quickly said. In response, I looked at her in disbelief. "Lana…" She worriedly paused. "I know that this sounds ridiculous… but… was I married before?" She showed me the photo.

"No… not at all," I frowned guiltily.

"Lana," Kay sadly said in a panic. "I… I can't do this…" She collapsed and sat on her white bed.

"Why not," I asked in confusion as I sat down next to her.

"Because…" Kay sadly paused. "Because I treated Carter like dirt all of these years and he never understood why… he must have thought that I was horrible…" Kay looked as if she might cry.

"I'm sure that you had your reasons," I curiously said.

"I did," Kay sadly cried. "But I should have never let those problems get in the way of our love…" As she said this, I looked at her in surprise. Kay was the stereotypical murderous and manipulative mother-in-law witch on wheels… this woman… she was loving… caring… but she had the same Kay wit to her. I started to wonder if there was another side to Kay that I did not know about. "The photo… it was just a prank photo," I forced a smile.

"That's a relief," Kay sadly smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Lana," she suddenly said. "I wanted to apologize to you… I know that you thought that I was trying to hurt you by setting you up with Callum; however, I just wanted you to be happy… I didn't want you to make the same mistakes I did," she sadly said. "I did not want you to be miserable… and alone…"

"Hey," I smiled as I hugged her. "You're not alone… and…" I smiled. "You and Carter are perfect for each other. Both of you are feisty butts and both of you will not take crap from anyone… including each other…"

"Isn't that the truth," Kay laughed before she looked at me. "Thank you, Lana," Kay sadly said as she hugged me. "Dear Lana…"

"How is everything going," Carter asked in concern as he walked into the room.

"Just in time," I muttered under my breath. "We were just discussing a photo…"

"The prank photo," Kay smiled as she showed it to Carter. "Carter… wouldn't it be hilarious if I carried this up the aisle?" Carter looked at it in confusion.

"I have something better for you to carry up the aisle than a prank wedding photo," Carter smiled as he pulled something out of his tuxedo pocket. As he gave Kay a dried and old red rose, she looked at it in confusion. "I almost gave this to you on our first Valentine's Day together," Carter smiled.

"Why didn't you," Kay asked in confusion.

"I thought that it would not impress you… it was all that I could afford at the time," he sadly said. "I always got the impression that you were a high society socialite…"

"I thought that as well," I said under my breath.

"That couldn't be further from the truth," Kay sadly smiled. "Carter, honey, I would have loved it…" In response, Carter smiled. "I would love to have it in my bouquet…"

"Thanks, President Carter," I smiled. "You stopped a wedding catastrophe…"

"That's what I'm here for," Carter smiled.

"Uh, Carter, don't you want to look over the flower arrangements," I asked in a panic.

"Uh, sure, Lana Montana, because… you know… I'm extremely interested in flower arrangements…"

"Go," I ordered. In response, Carter shrugged and I walked out with him. Kay smiled, laughed, and she put the rose in her bouquet.

_One hour later…_

I awkwardly adjusted the bouquet that I was holding as I waited for Clark and Kay to arrive on the deck. Within moments, Clark and Kay arrived on the deck. As all of the audience stood up, I happily smiled at them before I happily smiled at Carter, who was happily smiling at them. Kay smiled up at Clark as they walked onto the deck before she happily smiled at Carter.

_Minutes later…_

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister smiled. Carter and Kay smiled at the minister. "You may now kiss the bride." Carter and Kay smiled at each other. Kay laughed as Carter lifted her veil and caressed her cheek. As they kissed, the crowd cheered and Carter dipped Kay, making the crowd cheer louder. Kay and Carter giddily smiled at the audience.

_Minutes later…_

"Ladies and gentlemen," I smiled as I announced this through a microphone. "Please welcome the bride and groom!" Carter and Kay smiled as they walked into the reception area and the crowd cheered. They smiled again as they hugged each other and looked again at the crowd.

_Minutes later_…

"So, Kay, how are you feeling," I smiled as I walked towards her.

"Better than I've ever been," she smiled. "I can't explain it, but I feel like I just lost a heavy weight and burden that I was holding onto for so long… and, I know, it sounds crazy, and I can't explain it… but… I finally let it go… I moved on." I looked at her guiltily and she looked at me in confusion.

"Hey, Lana Montana," Carter smiled. "Let me dance with my wife," Carter smiled as he took Kay away from me.

_Minutes later…_

As I adjusted my short white jacket with gold leaves on it (Kay's choice… obviously) over the now blood-free (thankfully) black dress that I wore to Chloe's wedding (my choice… obviously…), Callum smiled and walked towards me in his brown tweed suit and we watched Kay and Carter dance. "I guess what they say is true," Carter smiled as he looked at Kay. Kay looked at him in confusion. "Every kiss begins with Kay…" Carter smiled.

"True," Kay smiled. "But every kiss may end with Carter," she smiled.

"I love you, Kay," Carter smiled.

"Ditto," Kay smiled and they kissed.

"They make quite the pair, don't they," Callum smiled and laughed.

"They most certainly do," I smiled and we laughed again as Kara sang her same ridiculous song about love that she sang at our wedding. The wedding…

"I…" Callum awkwardly and sadly paused. "I wanted to talk to you about the wedding… I… I did not arrange that…"

"I know," I sadly said. "Kay told me that she arranged it…"

"Do you want to get a divorce," Callum sadly asked.

"No," I said too quickly and we looked at each other sadly. "I don't believe in divorce…" I paused, not sure what to say. "Do you want a divorce?"

"No," Callum said too quickly and we sadly looked at each other. "I don't believe in it…" He paused. "Do you want to stay married?"

"I…" I awkwardly paused. "I should go back to the boat and make sure that there are not any new developments regarding Brainiac…" I hurriedly went towards the boat.

"Lana," Callum yelled after me to no avail. "Lana!" I ignored him and continued walking towards the boat. Suddenly, he stopped calling my name. When I turned around to look at him, I noticed that he was worriedly looking at _Jurassic Park_-esque ripples in the punch bowl. Suddenly, the ground rumbled.

"What in the world was that," Kay said as she and Carter abruptly stopped dancing. The ground rumbled again and Kay and Carter worriedly looked down. I worriedly looked up as the ground rumbled again. Callum worriedly looked up as the ground rumbled again. Suddenly, something crashed onto the boat. As it crashed, a wooden plank from the roof crashed down, cutting my leg in the process. I grimaced and yelled out in pain as I hit the muddy ground and what appeared to be a spiked and scaly gray creature with red eyes walked off the boat and walked onto the muddy ground. Callum worriedly raced over to me. "I'm okay," I said in a panic. "I'm fine… go help the others… protect Carter and Kay…" Callum worriedly nodded and he hurriedly left.

Kay looked angry and scared as she and Carter raced around to various parts of the island, trying to escape from the creature. Both of them looked at it in fear and disbelief as it tried to claw through Kara's heart; however, Kara jumped out of the way just in time. The creature still clawed her neck and part of her heart, making Kay gasp in horror and grab onto Carter's arm. As the creature continued towards Kay and Carter, Callum stood in front of Kay and Carter to protect them. The creature tried to punch him; however, Callum caught the punch with his right hand. In response, the creature angrily pushed him, causing him to land on the broken boat and on a broken wooden plank. As he grimaced, cried out in pain and grasped his heart, I worriedly gasped and I started to climb up the broken wooden debris to get to him.

Kay worriedly gasped and held onto Carter's arm as the creature steadily walked towards him. Carter, thinking quickly, hurriedly grabbed a wooden plank, and he tried to hit the creature with it. "Carter, no! Don't," Kay called out in a panic. In response, the creature angrily tore through Carter' chest. "Carter? No," Kay sadly yelled in a panic. She hurriedly knelt down to be beside her husband, who was on the ground. I grimaced in pain as I continued to try to climb the wooden debris to get to Callum. "Carter," Kay sadly cried as she cradled her dying husband. The blood on Carter's tuxedo started to soak on Kay's dress. "Carter… you're going to be fine… it is going to be okay… just… please… please don't leave me, Carter…"

"Kay," Carter weakly smiled. "Stay feisty…"

"Nice last words, President Carter," I sarcastically and sadly said, trying to lighten the mood.

"What else did you expect, Lana Montana," Carter smiled at me and Kay smiled in response. "Kay," Carter sadly said as his attention turned once more to Kay. "I love you… and I'm sorry that we lost so much time that we could've spent together…"

"I'm sorry as well," Kay sadly said. "I should have trusted you… I should have trusted myself…"

"I understand, Kay," Carter sadly smiled. "I understand…" As he took his last breath, Callum cried out in pain and I rushed to help Callum.

"Carter," Kay sadly cried. "No! Carter…" Suddenly, she heard the sound of slow and deliberate footsteps approaching her. Kay fearfully and slowly looked away from Carter as the creature approached her. As she looked at the creature through her tear-strewn face, the creature smiled and sighed, making Kay nervously gulp.

"Kay," the creature warmly said as it reached out to caress her cheek. In response, Kay screamed, fainted, and the creature carried her away.

Callum cried out in pain once more as I removed the plank of wood from him. As I helped him up, both of us worriedly frowned at each other. We hyperventilated as something hurriedly came up the steps; however, thankfully, it was just Clark. "The creature kidnapped Kay," he said in a panic. In response, Callum and I sadly and worriedly looked at each other.

_Five minutes later… back at the boat…_

Callum sadly walked past Naomi, who was helping Kara with her scars, in order to help me. As he started to put antiseptic cream on my leg, I worriedly looked at him. "Did you find out anything about Kay, yet," I anxiously asked.

"Not yet," he sadly admitted. "However, Clark is using every computer technology on this boat to try to figure out where she is…" In response, I cringed and grimaced in pain. "Hey," Callum worriedly said as he touched my arm. "Are you okay," he worriedly asked.

"There's little to no computer technology on the boat because we did not want anyone to trace us," I sadly said as water started to fill my eyes. I tried to fight it; however, I could not. "We forgot the possibility that we may have to track one of our own to protect them…"

"Hey," Callum reassuringly said. "We'll find her…" He touched my arm again.

"I know," I worriedly said. "Callum… I can put antiseptic cream on my own leg. Kay needs your help right now more than I do… I want you to help her… I want you to go…"

"I agree," Callum sadly said. "We have to find Kay…" I sadly nodded as he hurriedly left. Not content with staying behind, I hurriedly raced after him; however, I stopped and I nervously rubbed my hands back and forth. "Lana," Callum asked me in concern as he walked towards me. "How are you doing… really?"

"Carter died," I sadly said. "He saved me when I needed him to save me the most… and… when he needed me the most… I was not there for him… I did not save him," I sadly cried.

"He was happy, Lana," Callum sadly said. "It was not your fault…"

"Why do I feel like it was," I sadly asked. "Callum?" Callum sadly nodded in response. "Why did Kay have to go through this? Why do all of us have to go through these tragedies?" In response, Callum hugged me.

"I promise you, Lana," Callum sadly said. "We will find Kay and we will bring her home…"

"What if the creature won't give her to us," I sadly asked.

"Well, then, we'll just have to take her," Callum smiled.

"Callum," I worriedly asked. He nodded in response. "What if the creature kills her?" In response, Callum said nothing and I backed away from the hug. We sadly walked down the hallway together, even past Naomi tending to Kara's wounds.

_Meanwhile…_

The creature gently carried an unconscious Kay into a snowy and dark area. He looked at her before he gently set her down on a table. As Kay gently stirred, the creature smiled down at her. When Kay woke up, she screamed. "Brainiac," she said in a fearful panic.


	28. Rescuing the Rescuer

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

_Rescuing the Rescuer_

"Hello, Kay," Brainiac smirked at Kay. "I'm surprised that you even remembered me… considering the fact that you left me at our wedding reception…"

"You killed my husband and you forced me to marry you," Kay angrily said. "What else did you expect?"

"I expected you to love me as I loved you," Brainiac angrily said. "And, now, your little friends will suffer because of your indiscretions…"

"What are you talking about," Kay asked in confusion.

"When your friends come to rescue you, a bomb will explode, killing them," Brainiac smiled.

"They will never find me," Kay angrily said. "You probably took me to a remote location…"

"I did," Brainiac smiled. "But there is a tracker in your bracelet; so, they will find you almost immediately once they remember…" He smiled again.

"The tracker in the bracelet," I suddenly said as I walked with Callum.

"What," Callum asked in confusion.

"There is a tracker in Kay's bracelet," I suddenly said. "We can track her with that…. We have to go back to the boat…" Callum and I hurriedly left.

"You will not kill them," Kay angrily and weakly said.

"Oh," Brainiac smiled and nonchalantly asked. "There are triggers…" He smiled as he pointed to a box with two levers on it. One of the levers had my name and Callum's name on it and the other had Kay's name on it. "Once Lana and Callum even remotely touch the building, the bomb will kill them instantaneously…" He paused as he put a headset on her head. "And you, Kay," Brainiac smiled. "You will hear them die… you will plead for their lives and forgiveness but it will be too late…" He paused. "I will kill you… but… not until you see the deaths of your friends and realize that it was your fault," Brainiac smiled. "You brought this upon yourself, Kay… you should've stayed with me… if you had, I would have spared Lana and Callum…" In response, Kay spat in his face. Brainiac calmly wiped off his face, he roughly grabbed Kay's dishwater blonde bed hair bob and he lifted her towards him.

"The worst mistake of my life was signing that motion picture contract," Kay angrily said. "I could've prevented all of this…"

"You could've," Brainiac smiled as he set her back down. "But it is too late…" He smiled as he left her.

"Clichéd villain dialogue," Kay groaned to herself.

_Back at the boat…_

"Found her," Clark suddenly said as he looked at a map on his computer. "Kay is at the old warehouse on Waburen Street…"

"Okay," I determinedly said. "Callum, let's go…" Callum and I hurriedly left.

_Later…_

"Thank you, Dennis," I sadly said to myself, as I looked at the black leather fight jacket with pants that he had given me.

"We'll find her, Lana," Callum said to me in concern as we jumped from rooftop to rooftop in pursuit of the warehouse. Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Hello," I hurriedly asked as I picked it up.

"Lana," Kay sadly asked.

"Kay," I said in relief. "Thank goodness! You are still alive! We're coming for you, Kay!"

"Don't," Kay sadly said. "Don't come for me… it's a trap… Brainiac's triggered the warehouse with a bomb… if you so much as even touch it, the bomb will go off and you and Callum will die…"

"He's just trying to scare you, Kay," I worriedly said.

"He's serious, Lana," Kay sadly said. She paused. "I'm so sorry, Lana… I'm sorry that I tried to kill Chloe… I thought that she was working with Brainiac…"

"I understand," I sadly smiled. "I thought that you were working for Brainiac, remember?"

"That couldn't be further from the truth," Kay sadly smiled.

"I know," I smiled. "We had plenty of reasons not to trust each other…"

"Yes," Kay sadly said. "And I never gave you a reason to trust me… I should have…" She paused. "Lana, don't make the same mistakes that I did… I want you to be happy… I want you to be with Callum… I did not regret marrying Carter… I only regretted that we did not get the opportunity to spend more time with each other… the only reason why I did not marry him earlier was because I was afraid that I was going to lose him… like I lost my first husband… Brainiac killed both of them," she sadly said. "For the last couple of years of my life, I've done horrible… terrible things. For once in my life, I'm going to do something good." I heard her lean towards the trigger.

"Kay," I said in a panic. "Kay, don't!"

"You saved me, Lana, more than I ever could have saved you," she sadly said. "I'm just trying to return the favor…" She knocked over the trigger to her bomb and the building exploded. Callum and I were far enough away from the building to not be hit by the impact; however, we were close enough to see it.

"Kay! Kay," I sadly cried in a panic.

"Lana, we have to go," Callum said in a panic.

"Kay, you saved me more than I ever could have saved you," I sadly said to myself. Suddenly, something grabbed me and carried me away.

"Lana," it said. Even though it was now in a beast form, I could tell that it was Jimmy's voice.

"Lana," Callum yelled after me in a panic.

"Callum," I yelled in a panic and Jimmy carried me away.


	29. Deceased

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

_Deceased_

"Jimmy," I pleaded as he threw me onto the island. "Jimmy, please listen to me!"

"You were against Chloe and me marrying," he angrily said.

"I wasn't against it," I sadly said.

"You were when I was dating Kara," he angrily said.

"I didn't know," I sadly said. "I thought that you were cheating on Chloe… I did not know that Chloe was hiding secrets from you…" I sadly paused. "I told Chloe that she and you were perfect together and I meant it… every word…"

"I lost her," he angrily said.

"And I lost her, too," I sadly cried. "She was my best friend, Jimmy…"

"It's too late, Lana," he angrily said with a hint of sadness to his voice. Suddenly, we heard the rippling of waves.

"Lana," Callum called in a panic. In response, Jimmy angrily looked towards him and he hurriedly threw a grenade towards him.

"It's your choice, Lana," he angrily said. "It goes off in a few seconds…" In response, I hurriedly ran towards the grenade and stood on top of it.

"Lana, don't," Callum sadly cried as we raced towards me. "We'll figure something out…"

"It is okay, Callum," I sadly smiled as tears came to my eyes. Sunlight started to surround me. "Callum?" In response, he sadly nodded. "I… I love you, Callum," I sadly said.

"I love you, Lana," Callum sadly said.

"You… you saved me more than I could have ever saved you," I sadly said. Suddenly, the bomb went off.

_From Naomi's point of view…_

"Lana," Callum screamed and cried. "Lana!"

"Callum," I worriedly said. "Callum!" Suddenly, something grabbed him.

"Kay gave up your life for you, you idiotic miscreant," Brainiac angrily said as he grasped Callum by the arms. "My true love gave up her life to save you, you useless…"

"That's enough," I angrily said.

"No… not quite," Brainiac smiled. "I'm taking both of you back with me to the States…" He smiled as he shot both of us with a tranquilizer gun and our world suddenly become black.


	30. A New Destiny

**Chapter Thirty**

_A New Destiny_

When I woke up, several people were staring at me. I realized that Brainiac had chained my arms to two poles and that I was on a stage. Jimmy had killed Kara. Shortly after that, Jimmy and Davis had killed each other. In response, Brainiac was happily chatting away to the audience, swaying a lighted torch back and forth. He was telling them that we were going to film the final scene: the death of my character. As I listened to the ramblings of a lunatic, I tried to figure out a way to escape. "Any last words, Naomi," Brainiac jokingly asked as he walked towards me with the torch.

"Yes," I suddenly said. "You do not practice what you preach…"

"Huh," Brainiac asked in confusion as he waved the torch away from me.

"You preach against violence and chaos, but it is all that you have practiced on this Earth," I sadly said. "How can the masses follow a hypocrite? If the masses follow a hypocrite, society will no longer exist…" The audience gasped.

"She just went insane after the death of her husband," Brainiac tried to laugh to set the audience at ease. "This is all that this is… the ramblings of a lunatic…"

"I'm not insane," I angrily said. "In fact, I'm saner than I have ever been… because… I finally… finally see who you really are and I understand…" In response, he looked at me in anger. "I know that Kay's real name is Isa and I know that you loved her… I also know that she could not return your love because she loved her husband…"

"Silence," Brainiac angrily said. He waved the torch towards me. Thinking quickly, I leaned forward so that the fire from the torch would disconnect me from my constraints. The audience, in a panic, hurriedly ran and practically crawled over each other to leave. As they did this, I hurriedly ran off the stage and I ran into the back exit, with Brainiac in hot pursuit. As I closed the door behind me, someone suddenly tried to shoot me and several sirens started to sound.

"Need a hand," Clark quickly asked as he ran towards me with Callum. "I understand that you ticked off a certain director…"

"That's the understatement of a lifetime," I nervously said.

"Grab my hands… both of you," Clark quickly said. Callum and I grabbed Clark's hands, thinking that all of us were going to run together. Instead, Clark suddenly started to soar in the sky, making Callum and I scream. We laughed after the initial shock of flying.

"Where did you learn to fly," I smiled and asked.

"It's biological," Clark smiled.

"Nice," Callum smiled. "But not exactly biological…"

"Actually, it is," Clark smiled.

Clark flew us to the top of a building. As we landed on the building, a helicopter started to fly towards us. "They found us," I said in concern.

"They were going to, anyway," Clark frowned. "It's time to face our problems… not to run away from them…" Suddenly, an enormous gun emerged from the helicopter.

"You were saying," I asked in concern. Suddenly, Clark grabbed me and dropped me to the third floor. "Clark, why did you do that," I asked in concern.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Clark yelled back in a panic.

"If you're going to get hurt, I'm going to get hurt along with you," I determinedly said as I started to climb a ladder that led up to the floor where Clark was. However, the gun from the helicopter shot the first screw in the ladder and the ladder became unhinged. As the ladder tipped back and tipped me back, I struggled to hold on. The gun shot the second screw and the ladder was half off the building. I tipped back even further and one of my hands slipped off the ladder. When the gun shot the third screw, the ladder fell off the building and I slipped off the ladder.

"Naomi," Clark said in concern as I fell. He caught my arm and he lifted me back onto the roof of the building. "Do you see what happens when you don't listen to me," he jokingly said as he gently pushed me onto the second floor.

"Oh, no, you don't," I said. Suddenly, the gun quickly shot through the glass windows and I ran around the circular second floor until I found another ladder. "Do you see what happens when I listen to you," I asked. Clark smiled in response. He did not notice the gun that was targeting him. Callum quickly stepped in front of him so that the gun shot him instead of Clark.

"Callum," Clark and I said in concern.

"It's okay, you guys," Callum weakly smiled. Suddenly, he looked concerned. "I'd look behind you if I were you…" Suddenly, we realized that Brainiac was angrily climbing up the ladders to the building. However, one of his hands slipped off the ladder. Clark reached out his hand to catch him; however, Brainiac looked at him angrily.

"A noble hero is not going to save me," Brainiac angrily said. His other hand slipped off the ladder and he fell to his death. Clark and I sadly looked down before we sadly cried and hugged each other about the events of the last few previous days.

_Several days later…_

"Are you ready for this," Clark smiled at the end of our wedding ceremony.

"If you are," I smiled. His tuxedo suddenly transformed into his Hero without a Name outfit and my wedding dress suddenly transformed into my Heroine without a Name outfit. We raced off into the sunlight, ready to fulfill our destinies.

THE END


End file.
